Belonging
by ForgottenHour
Summary: The aftermath of their showdown, Sephiroth reveals his true desires and Cloud is helpless to stop him from taking what he wants. Contains rape, yaoi, lemon and so many wonderful wonderful things.
1. My Prize

[Kyle here, might as well get the usual warnings out of the way... THERE IS RAPE HERE! Delusions, Yaoi, blood, gore...all the good things eventually. But I'm sure you wouldn't have clicked here if you weren't very into that. Like me. So then as always...make me a happy happy guy. Review. It will please me. So much.]

So this was what it had come to? Cloud had fought Sephiroth and he had failed, he was alone laying limply before the one winged angel, his friends nowhere nearby. This he knew he should be thankful for. The blondes vision blurred and his surroundings were dancing before his eyes, _get up. Get up and fight. Do not give in...Fight! _Cloud's mind screamed out at him, desperately attempting to gather every ounce of strength left within him. Using all his energy he managed to partly prop himself up, though his achievement was short lived as a gloved hand was there to push the boy roughly against the hard cold floor.

After managing to catch his breath Cloud focused his eyes to see a cascade of silver falling over him...the one that caused everything. The one that seemingly never died, no matter how many times he defeated him. The one named Sephiroth. Cloud shuddered at the uncomfortable proximity between them, his distress growing as the silver haired being before him let a cold, chilling laughter escape, despite his vacant expression. "...And so it appears our hero has failed...Only now will he see just how futile his attempts have been?"

The one winged angel paused to admire the half conscious, beautiful boy below him. Barely an adult, barely more than a child on this planet. Bright blue eyes watched the man above him, staring with an unreadable intent back at the blonde below him. He brushed his gloved fingertips affectionately over the pale soft flesh of Cloud's cheek and down to his peach coloured plush lips. Cloud tensed, unsure of what the silver haired man above him was attempting, Why wasn't he killing him yet? Why prolong the inevitable?

"And to the victor goes the spoils." His voice echoed like velvet with the dead rubble surrounding them. Cloud could barely move, let alone reply or question the vague statement the former hero made. "My prize lies before me..." he continued, trailing his hand down to the blondes waistband, "ready to be unwrapped." Cloud's eyes widened. The blonde finally understood what his nemesis was after. Keeping his one hand hooked on the boys waistband, he reached the other behind himself and unsheathed masamune.

Cloud held his breath in anticipation, a flicker of hope flashing across his eyes...maybe...as usual, Sephiroth had meant something completely different to what the blonde had interpreted. Perhaps Sephiroth indeed intended to end his life right there, a fate much more dignified then what it appeared the silver haired man had been planning. The long blade pressed up against his chest, ready to pierce through, Cloud held his breath, waiting for the inevitable darkness of death that surely followed. Instead he felt a tickling brush of fabric falling and the cold wind that surrounded them caused his chest to tremble.

The blondes eyes were held tightly shut, afraid to open them and stare into the lifeless green eyes above him. A now gloveless hand pressed down firmly against his heart then laughed at the rapidly humming beat. Cloud let out a cry as his eyes flung open, seeing himself and Sephiroth both shirtless, the silver haired ones clothes lay neatly on the side, the blondes laid in pieces, shredded around him. The only article of clothing they both still wore was their pants, "wha-what are you...don't touch me...!" Cloud weakly choked out.

He flinched from the hand feeling his naked chest, attempting to move out from under the hand, to no prevail. "But Cloud, you are _my_ prize. You are _mine_." The chilling inflection Sephiroth placed on the words my and mine was unmistakable. His first impression of the man's desires were right. Cloud weakly placed his hands on the chest above and with all the strength he could gather, pushed at the other, attempting to force Sephiroth off of him. Of course the silver haired man barely noticed, Cloud was so weak from their battle, injured extensively and bleeding through many cuts adorned on his chest. The fact was, Cloud _really_ needed medical attention. The other fact was...Sephiroth didn't care.

The blonde slipped in and out of consciousness, his head turned to the side and he watched his underwear be tossed to the side through a cascade of long silver. He let an almost inaudible groan as he failed to stretch an arm out, not having enough strength. Sephiroth watched the blonde move his fingers minutely towards the far off undergarments, though far from reach. The silver haired man reached for the squirming arm and pushed it above Cloud's head before forcing his lips down on the others limp ones meeting no resistance.

With his free hand Sephiroth slid gently down Cloud's toned front and down to the creamy flowing hips below. Cloud barely felt anything, just a hand continuing past his nether region and down to his bare thigh. The hand stopped and squeezed tightly, digging fingernails into the pale thigh until small pools of blood emerged and a gentle gasp of pain escaped the blonde's lips. The one winged angel pushed the grasped thigh of the other to the point where his knee was only inches from pressing against his chest. Sephiroth continued to push down with his entire body until he heard the reassuring pained gasp he was slowly growing accustom to hearing.

"...no...p-please..." Cloud managed to choke out, his breathing now heavy and his pulse beating loudly in his ears. Sephiroth used his own chest as leverage pushing the leg below him down onto the begging boy until an unsettling cracking noise echoed through the silent surroundings followed by a scream of agony from the blonde. During Cloud's brief previous unconsciousness Sephiroth had managed to remove all of the armor and clothing from both of the men. The blonde's breathing became jagged as he felt the silver haired man's hard member press us against his tight virgin entrance. Excited green eyes exchanged one last glance with terrified blues. "My prize..." he spoke smoothly as he pressed his cold lips against the warm heaving chest and took his first forceful, unrelenting thrust.

[And I'm going to stop this chapter right here. Because I'm just that kind of guy. So anyway leave a review if this made you that special kind of happy. Then when you leave a review I'll be that special kind of happy. We can make eachother oh so happy.]


	2. Connected

[Okay so I log on last night and I see a heap of reviews, story alerts and favorites. You've all done it. You've made me very happy, In my pants. So now I'm returning the favor. Because since I can't do naughty naughty things to each and every one of you, this seems the next best thing. Making you read my sick fantasies. Sorry Cloud, this chapter is going to hurt. Hurt so good.]

A muffled scream sounded as Cloud tried to repress his reaction, not wanting the man above him to take any more dignity from him than he already had. The pain was unbearable, worse than anything he had felt, his already wavering conciousness became bleary. He managed to prop himself up while Sephiroth was distracted with the blonde's chest, just being able to catch a glimpse of half the member within him. Cloud felt completely full, like there was absolutely no room left...but it was only half way in. He couldn't believe it.

By this time Cloud had been so distracted that the silver haired one above him had noticed the frightened blue eyes as they stared at the partly exposed length within him. Beautiful. That was the only word to describe the divine perfection that radiated from his fearful victim. Making the blonde terrified would be his new favorite activity, just to see that expression that drove him wild. He pressed his cold lips to the blonde's soft ones, gently this time, almost delicately, like the boy below him would break with just the wrong touch.

Sephiroth pushed the leg he was pressing down to the side, hearing a small muffled groan of pain escape from the lips pressed against his own. With his free hand the silver-haired man grasped onto Cloud's shoulder and pushed him down swiftly while thrusting upward. As he did, he managed to force the exposed length to the deepest regions of Cloud, enclosing himself completely in the warm, contracting muscles. The resisting tightening muscles massaged him in just the right way, forcing an audible moan through Sephiroth's lips as they momentarily parted from Cloud's, unable to concentrate from the blind pleasure.

A single tear rolled down Cloud's cheek, unable to suppress the sheer agony and misery he felt in that moment. His humanity had been stolen, ripped out from beneath him. Each thrust drove the man above him deeper and deeper. Sephiroth wrapped his arms awkwardly around Cloud and pulled the barely conscious boy tightly towards his chest, "Oh you are..." he thrusted and grunted, trying to hold on as ecstasy threatened to overcome his entire body, the wave of orgasm imminent. "...the perfect prize. The only one..." a heaving moan as green eyes closed, and desperately tried to concentrate.

"The only one worthy to be mine." He managed to whisper into the Blonde's ear, sending chills throughout his entire body. Cloud was now uncontrollably breathing, panic overpowering him, as it took all the strength within him not to completely burst out in uncontrollable sobs. No, he wouldn't give his former idol that satisfaction. The thrusting accelerated, the pure force causing Cloud's back to scrape backwards and forwards along the stone floor. As much as the one winged angel wanted to prolong this moment, to continue feeling this pleasure, he had held on as long as possible. Sephiroth let out a loud raw moan as he finally hit his release.

Pure ecstasy washed over him, the Blonde's protesting cries and the dismal surroundings fell into nothingness and for a moment everything was still. Cloud felt an explosion of warmth coat every reachable point within him as wave after wave of Sephiroth's seed explored him. The blonde let out a defeated cry as the humiliation of what had just taken place set in. Through the blurred consciousness and pure pain he barely managed to notice his stomach expand to accommodate the still flowing juices of the other above him.

Sephiroth finally returned to reality as the final waves of orgasm left his body, he watched, unmoving as his beautiful prize finally gave in and began to sob heavily. He touched his tongue to the boys cheek to taste a single salty tear. Instead of pulling his softened member out of Cloud straight away, he remained there, connected to his prize...watching the broken boy with delight. He decided that his prize being miserable and hopeless was far more flawless than fear, he decided this would be the state he would constantly inflict on Cloud. This was the face he longed to see, a face that had nothing.

Unwillingly, Sephiroth let the boy's leg fall back into place and withdrew himself, a mixture of the man's creamy seed and crimson oozed out following his member. Cloud carefully curled up into a ball on his side, once again trying to repress any indication of the throbbing pain radiating from his violated entrance and up his lower spine. His injuries from their previous battle were nothing now, a dull pressure compared to this new pain. Sephiroth pulled his leather pants up and snatched his remaining clothing into his arms, watching the trembling blonde, already beginning to feel his member twitching with anticipation just from watching his prize.

Reluctantly he continued dressing, once they returned to Sephiroth's abode, he could comfortably take the beautiful boy over and over. Soon enough he would satiate every desire burning within him. "Cloud..." he bent down and pushed a strand of golden from the tightly shut eyelids, hiding those wide innocent eyes he longed to stare into. To rob of everything once more and watch as the light within them extinguishes. His lustful staring was interrupted as he heard footsteps far off in the distance. Three sets, his green eyes tightened. "Cloud!" a familiar woman's voice called out, "Cloud where are you?"

Sephiroth bent down to scoop up the fragile boy, "time to depart...it appears we have company" he murmured down to the blonde. Cloud's naked form tensed as he felt Sephiroth's cold gloved hand reach towards his lower back, preparing to lift him. "Cloud...?" the voice called again, deep with worry, Cloud's blue eyes shot open at the familiar sound, Just in time to see Sephiroth place his other hand under his curled up legs. "...No!" Cloud yelled at the silver haired man, with all the force he could gather, he kicked Sephiroth in the ribs and caused him to fall backwards a few steps.

The one winged angel clenched his fists as he approached his prize, loud footsteps caused his neck to snap up and see shadowy figures in the distance, the fog masking them momentarily. Cloud heaved, his blue eyes burning with hatred and rage, unwilling to give in. Sephiroth exchanged one last unreadable look with Cloud before turning towards the edge of the destroyed rooftop and launching himself off, into the fog below. Disappearing...enveloped by darkness. Cloud wrapped his arms around his naked, trembling body as he awaited the familiar voices to find him.

[Well I think it's pretty obvious Sephiroth won't be giving his prize up that easily, I think it's also safe to say...I enjoyed writing that too much. Yes I'm sick and as always I give you the option to punish me...please. Next chapter up soon, if studies permit.]


	3. Coming for You

[Yes I know updating for the 3rd time in 3 days is a bit...obsessive...but well I'm an obsessive guy. Ahh there is such a good joke I could put right here! Though if I did I would spoil the next chapter! And even I have my limits...barely. *cheesy eye-brow waggle* I'll explain that in the next chapter which at this rate should be up soon]

"Cloud!" a blurred face came into his view, a smudge of black ink in his vision, he knew who she was straight away. "Tifa...?" he murmured distantly. "Cloud, Cloud what happened! Speak to me Cloud!" her voice was stern and maternal. It was definitely Tifa. The frantic woman in black kneeling above him in the foreground was speaking inaudibly to two dark figures behind her, though Cloud was not quite able to make out who they were. Slowly darkness crept over him and the last thing he saw was bright lights and the rubble around him flying in different directions. Finally everything fell to black.

A monotonous beeping and distant voiced made Cloud stir, he carefully opened his eyes, squinting at the burning white that stung to stare at. An elderly woman dressed in some type of medic garb that Cloud was not familiar with smiled at him. "Well now...your friends will be glad to see you're finally awake." She straightened out the bedding and walked over to a machine he was hooked in to, analysing the little numbers, he figured they represented some kind of vital signs. Tifa's head appeared in the small window opposite Cloud.

Her eyes widened and she began to grin to herself, she flung the door open, causing the elderly woman to clutch her chest and take a few steps backwards. "Are you famil-" the woman began but was immediately cut off by Tifa, "Cloud! I can't believe you went off on your own...Sephiroth isn't just your problem...if he's truly back...then we all deserve to end him!" Tifa's tone was lecturing but her eyes were truly worried. Cloud had no idea how to react, he just sat helplessly. "Excuse me miss, but has only just awoken, perhaps you could return during visiting hours?" Though posed as a question, Cloud could tell the elderly woman was politely telling Tifa to leave.

Tifa sighed and placed one hand on the blonde's hand, locking eyes, wearing that look she always had when there was something she longed to ask. Cloud gazed over at the elderly medic, now with her hands on her hips, "please...could she stay for a few minutes?" Cloud asked, as politely as possible. The stern expression on the medics face faltered and she shook her head to herself, before exiting the room and closing the door behind her. "Tifa I-" Cloud began but was stopped as Tifa's arms wrapped around him, he heard a light sobbing from his long time friend.

"Tifa I'm fine." Cloud pushed her back so she could see a forced smile plastered on his face. The dark haired woman stared in shock at the blonde as she wiped one of her tears away. "Cloud...I found you...completely..." she paused, searching her mind for the right words, "...undressed." At that moment Cloud looked down to see if he was clothed now, he wore a hospital gown, something he didn't quite feel comfortable with. "and you...you were covered in..." she couldn't find the words to finish her sentence. Cloud knew what she was referring to though.

He was covered in evidence. Sticky evidence of his complete violation. "Was it Sephir-" Tifa began only to be abruptly interrupted by Cloud. "No!" he couldn't help it. The lie just forced it's way out, Tifa obviously wasn't buying it, her expression was solemn and severe. "Cloud...you can tell me. We've known eachother for so long. You can trust me." The blonde shook his head, unwilling to accept her words. "I killed him." Cloud whispered, causing Tifa's eyes to shoot up at him, "what did you say?" she asked carefully, as if she had misheard him completely. "He's dead." Cloud lied confidently now, there was no way she couldn't have heard him this time.

"Then why were you in...that condition when we found you? How did you kill him?" Her eyes narrowed, not believing anything the blonde said. "Tifa...please. Can we talk about this later?" She sighed in defeat and smiled warmly. "Okay. I just worry about you..." Cloud returned her smile appreciatively. The door creaked open and the same elderly medic walked in, "I think that is enough, please return during visiting hours" she stared at Tifa, her expression deathly serious. Tifa sighed and stood up, rolling her eyes and winking once at her bed ridden friend.

She silently walked out, frowning as the woman in charge of caretaking the blonde shut all the rooms blinds and locked the door. "You need your rest." She spoke sternly, "Oh heavens, I can not believe I almost forgot. These were delivered for you" She reached under the bed and pulled out a bouquet of a dozen red roses with a small tag on the side, "I see somebody has a secret admirer." The woman chuckled and watched on kindly as the boy nodded appreciatively. The woman walked out and left him alone, propped up by a big white pillow with the fresh bouquet in his lap.

Tifa. It had to be her. The blonde smiled at the thoughtful gift she had left him as he gently fiddled with the heart shaped tag before finally opening it to read the small brief note. His blood ran cold as he read the words, _I am coming for you, my prize. _Clouds eyes opened widely, "no..." he murmured, "no" the blonde repeated loudly, a loud beep growing in speed rapidly as his breathing increased. The elderly woman, along with a team of three other similarly dressed medics rushed in. "Calm down..." a young man, not much older than himself attempted to calm the panicking boy.

"You...intern, a light sedative to calm him." The young doctor called to a boy behind him, as the boy approached with some kind of injection, Cloud began to struggle. "Yazoo!" he called out then grasped on to the elderly woman's arm, "please...don't let him near me..." he begged, his eyes pleading. Yazoo smiled reassuringly at Cloud, "It's okay. You've been through a lot..." he ran his fingers through the soft blonde spikes below him and lowered his lips to Cloud's ear. "Master Sephiroth will be here soon. He will rescue you brother."

Cloud jerked away as he felt a sharp pain in his neck and then a sudden cold numbness. Everything went black and the last thing he saw was Yazoo's grinning face, surrounded by the concerned group of medics. A loud blaring siren rang in Cloud's ears as he stirred in the bed, the weary effects of the sedative still evident. He propped himself up and peered around the dark room. His nose twitched as the rusty smell of blood rose, his eyes adjusted to see dark figures laying limply on the floor below him. A small red glow lit the room from the hall where emergency evacuation lights were flashing.

[Well thanks for all the delicious reviews you've all left, It feels _so_ good to read them. Leave more? And I'll write more. We definitely know how to please eachother now don't we?]


	4. State of Emergency

[So yes I know this chapter is a day late from when I told people it would be up but unfortunately the world isn't made of self-finishing homework! I could make excuses all day but...I really can't be bothered...so read! Read I say!]

Cloud's eyes darted back and forth, straining against the darkness and trying to grasp as much of his surroundings between brief red flashes as was possible. There was dark liquid covering most of the floor. The stench of cauterizing blood filled the air and made the blonde tense. He held his breath and carefully placed one bare foot on a spot of tile that the blood had not covered. Cloud squinted as he searched the small room for his belongings, he noticed in a small neat pile his black clothing was clean and folded.

He walked over and held up the leather clad pants, pulling them on and immediately feeling less vulnerable. He then went to pick up his jacket and sighed as he noticed it was heavily torn, disregarding the tattered state of the clothing, he pulled it on only being partly covered. The blonde turned around trying to avert his eyes from the now clearer faces of the bodies below. The medics that had been in the room with him...their faces twisted in pain, as if screaming silently, Cloud immediately felt sick just from the look of the innocents.

He nodded respectively once before carefully stepping over the mess of torn flesh and out into the hallway. Cloud read the sign across the hall, it indicated he was on level three and among the many directions, the elevators to reception were towards the right. The blonde carefully scanned the bright red flashing halls for any movements but all he saw was two dead bodies spaced distantly and attempting to run in the opposite direction of Cloud's assigned room. What could have done this? As he walked he thought it over carefully, they were running away from his room...what was in his room...

Yazoo. His mind clicked and everything came together. That sick remnant. Had he done this? Cloud had so many questions. Another question hit him... Tifa? Was she here when this happened? And his other friends...he drastically hoped they had all decided to leave. None of his armor, weaponry or ear clip communication device had been in his belongings, so not only was he defenseless...but he also had no way to call his friends. As he approached the small alcove where the elevators were located he froze midstep as he heard two very familiar voices. "This is taking to long! I don't like this game anymore brother!" Loz complained childishly.

"Calm yourself. Master Sephiroth will be upon us any moment now", Yazoo spoke in cool, calm precision. Cloud breathed slowly, closing his eyes and attempted to rationalize an escape route, the two clones directly blocked the elevator and without his weapons there was no chance he could even stand a chance against them. The blonde scanned the immediate area briefly with his eyes, spotting an emergency staircase only a short distance from the elevators. "He could have any toy! Why go to all this trouble for this one?" Loz continued to complain.

"It is not our business where Sephiroth's desires lie." Yazoo hissed, losing his normally calm demeanor slightly. Cloud carefully stalked through the shadows, hugging the wall but still he was uncomfortably close to the arguing duo. "Though I do agree...all this trouble just to obtain Cloud...it is a mystery..." a shiver ran down the blonde's spine, threatening his focus and heavying his breathing. He struggled just to retain control over himself and to not groan in disgust. The blonde carefully pulled the door open, listening for even the slightest creak. He slid in and carefully shut the door behind him, finally taking a deep breath when he was out of the direct vision of Loz and Yazoo.

The blonde practically leapt down the stairs and ran through a door that had a giant number one written on it in white. The door opened directly in reception, it was oddly deserted but he had more important issues to concern himself with. Cloud ran behind the desk and towards the phone, clicking the dial out button, waiting for a dial tone. Nothing. The line had been cut. Cloud turned solemnly, towards his left jumping when a woman's twisted form sat...almost posed in a chair. She looked pale and lifeless, rigamortis settling in. The blonde backed away, placing his hand over his mouth, he couldn't take this. Countless lives lost...his friends fate unknown...and he was all alone.

Cloud took another step back only to slam into something hard, the shock made him stumble slightly. Two arms snaked around his waist and clung to him tightly, the blonde tried desperately to break free but the arms just tightened. "My prize..." a smooth voice whispered, the boy tensed for a moment, unable to move. The embracer flipped Cloud around to face him, blue eyes widening as they met familiar greens, Sephiroth flashed a daring smile at the blonde. The taller man pulled Cloud into a rough kiss, attempting to force his tongue in but the blonde just pursed his lips stubbornly.

Sephiroth let out an impatient growl, elbowing Cloud forcefully in the ribs which caused him to gasp painfully for air. He took this advantage to slide his tongue curiously into the uncharted territory, touching and exploring every inch carefully. He didn't want to miss a thing. Cloud was unsure of what to do, if he bit down on the slimy organ in his mouth he would surely be met with pain and suffering, so the blonde just stood there, stunned and completely still. Sephiroth finally broke his lock on the blonde's lips and began gently trailing kisses towards his captives earlobe, being careful to touch his tongue to the delectably soft flesh each time.

When he reached the blonde's ear he licked the outer lobe once with the tip of his tongue before whispering, "you taste...decadent." Cloud began to tremble, feeling completely helpless against the man towering above him. The blonde jerked his head away, unable to take the touch of the others tongue on his skin any longer. "Oh no! Brother snuck past us! You cheated!" Loz's voice called over as he approached, followed by Yazoo who only seemed mildly amused by the situation. "Kadaj has brought your motorcycle around to the entranceway. We will finish up as soon as possible and return to your domain immediately." Sephiroth only nodded, pinning Cloud to his side, as he hastily stalked towards the entrance, all the while gripping his prize tightly.

[Oh I liked that last bit. I think once Sephiroth came back I enjoyed writing that little ending to the chapter TOO much.]


	5. Duties to Attend

[I think it's safe to say I have an addiction. To writing this. I've updated I think more than once a day since I published this story. It's all my readers faults! You review so much it makes me want to write more for you! Not impressed. Not impressed at all!]

Sephiroth and Cloud stepped out into the icy cold air, the blonde struggled violently against the strong arm clinging tightly to him. A modern silver motorcycle gleamed in the moonlight as they approached it, "get on" Sephiroth spoke calmly as he gently coaxed the blonde towards it. Cloud paused, staring up at the other, a look of uncertainty in his blue eyes. The green eyes above him rolled in frustration. "On the motorcycle. Now." He enunciated each word as if he was speaking to a child, as much as he found the blonde's innocent expression drove him wild with lust, he was more than tired from all of this effort just to 'obtain' his prize.

He pushed a long strand of silver to the side then grabbed Cloud by the arm and pushed him down roughly near the front of the long cushioned seat. Cloud clamored to find his footing on either side of the shining footplates, once he had secured himself he flinched at the sudden feel of Sephiroth's cold leather covered front against the naked exposed skin of the blonde's back where his jacket had a fairly significant rip. The one winged angel leaned forward and placed his arms on either side of Cloud's head, holding on to the black handlebars.

"Place your hands here." He spoke, as he tapped a finger three times against the handlebars. Cloud didn't react at first but after careful consideration he decided he would have to either hold on to the handlebars or Sephiroth for support when they take off. The handlebars definitely seemed the more appealing option. Without a moment of warning, the second Cloud placed his hands on the cool black bars, Sephiroth kicked into ignition causing Cloud to unwillingly press back into him, a tousle of blonde spikes caressing the others perfect face.

Sephiroth rubbed his cheek against the soft, delicate blonde spikes while inhaling the boy's sweet scent deeply. In the single day he had been without his prize, he hadn't realised just how much he had missed the beautiful smell, taste and feel of him. In a way Cloud indulged all five senses at once. Sephiroth lowered his lips from the blonde spikes down to the warm, tender neck below, pressing his lips against it gently at first. Cloud let out a groan of disgust but it was inaudible, drowned out by the loud sound of wind passing them by.

The one winged angel began hungrily licking and kissing the delectable flesh below, Cloud felt the urge to jump straight off the motorcycle but that would most likely result in death at their current speed. Without warning he felt a hard bulge press against his lower back through his pants, Cloud tilted his head slightly in horror, feeling the man's hard member even through their pants made him nauseous and at the same time brought back painful memories. The blonde knew he would rather take his chances plunging towards the ground, jumping off the motorcycle than remaining with Sephiroth any longer.

With one deep breath Cloud pulled himself forward from Sephiroth and let the handlebars go simultaneously launching himself up with one foot. The loud screeching sound of a brake filled the air and a swift hand wrapped around the blondes waist, pulling him back down from his place in mid air. Cloud leaned in to the hard chest of his captor, afraid to open his eyes, afraid to see what had happened. It had all happened so fast...He felt Sephiroth stand while still keeping one hand tightly wrapped around Cloud, the blonde reluctantly opened one eye to see that they had stopped in the middle of nowhere, the only thing for miles was fog and rocky formations.

Sephiroth scooped the boy gracefully into his arms, ignoring the others resistant thrashes, until they finally reached a tall rock formation where the one winged angel proceeded to place the blonde back on his feet. He pushed Cloud's back against the rocks while mashing his lips angrily against his captive, rage and lust exuding from him. Sephiroth pinned the hardened bulge in his pants against the blonde's hips and forced his hand up the tattered shirt, groping Cloud's chest tightly and causing him to let out gasps of pain through the aggressive lips sealed to his own.

The one winged angel placed his free hand on the top of the blonde's head and pushed him down, breaking their lips from eachother as he did. Sephiroth smiled darkly as Cloud gazed up fearfully, his eyes level with the hardened bulge sticking prominently from the above man's pants. Green eyes blazed with excitement as the hand that was under Cloud's shirt moved to his own dark pants. "Ready to pay the price?" Sephiroth asked smoothly, Cloud held his breath as he watched in horror, waiting for the pants to fall and reveal the long erect member that had violated him, he was unable to tear his eyes away.

A rapid beeping came from Sephiroth's earpiece, he let out a groan of frustration as he removed his hand from the waistband of his pants and clicked the answer button, "what." He seethed, stating it more as a fact than a question. He rolled his eyes, "I pulled over for a pit stop." Sephiroth paused grinning widely down at the blonde, "Cloud has various _duties_ he needs to attend to." The standing man's grin faded as he listened to the voice on the other side of the line, "I see. Very well. I will be there immediately."

Sephiroth let out a sigh of frustration as he glanced down lustfully at his kneeling prize, "It appears we will be taking a raincheck" he bent down and stroked a finger over the inviting lips below, a stir of temptation ran through his entire length. He closed his eyes, regaining control over his urges, "come. We need to leave now." He spoke monotonously as he grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled him up forcefully, Sephiroth dragged Cloud along as they returned to the motorcycle, He couldn't bare being this close to the blonde without being able to ravage every inch of that perfect body. Just thinking about it made him crave the idea of ignoring the urgent call and pinning his prize down to the ground.

[I've been thinking, every story has some morals, this one is the same. The three things I think this can teach us is

No means yes

Jumping off a moving motorcycle never ends well

And of course Sephiroth always gets what he wants

Anyway go ahead and leave me that review you're just dying to leave.]


	6. Preparation

[First of all Kyle is sorry. For many many things. I promised many of you an all you can eat buffet of Sephiroth and Cloud screwing eachother senseless in this chapter. Yeah that's not happening in this chapter, it's been postponed, this is the lead-up to it though if that helps. I know it doesn't. You can spank me if that would make you feel better. It'd make me feel better. * eyebrow waggle*]

After hitching Cloud onto the front part of the seat, Sephiroth swung his legs around behind the blonde but this time instead of placing both hands on the handlebars, he only placed one. The man behind snaked his free arm around his captives waist while his hand moved slowly up to nestle on the blonde's chest. Sephiroth kicked into ignition, raising the speed to just shy of the motorcycle's limit, while continuing to clutch Cloud tightly to him. He was not a fool, obviously Cloud was naive enough to think that by jumping to his death he could escape.

It was foolish, an almost laughable notion to Sephiroth, to think that Cloud actually believed escape was possible. It wasn't. Ever. Sephiroth would make sure of that. When the duo had eventually arrived, blue eyes could not help but widen at the vast vista of land, a tall bone chillingly massive building towered over them intimidatingly. It was like nothing the boy had ever seen and it made him shudder in disbelief. His analytical thoughts were interrupted as Sephiroth pulled him by the arm harshly to his feet and dragged him along behind...towards large metal doors.

It must have been for security the blonde thought, returning to the observation of his surroundings, there was definitely nobody able to infiltrate it's walls. Nobody could ever get in...or out. Before Sephiroth could display the mysterious method of gaining access to the gargantuan doors, they simply slid open swiftly to reveal Kadaj standing there, his expression the epitome of severity, focused and serious. The tall man that clung to Cloud's arm pulled him along, closing the distance between them and the shorter silver haired man in front of them.

"Well? Where is it? If you _do_ truly have it that is..." Sephiroth hissed down at the man that had interrupted him so rudely while he had been playing with his prize. "It's with Yazoo and Loz." He replied briefly and calmly, seeming to not acknowledge the aggression in Sephiroth's voice. A perfect silver brow raised and piercing green eyes stared down at Cloud, "If it truly is...then it is means for celebration then is it not?" he turned to grin at Kadaj, "while I attend to evaluating it, will you please prepare my prize for my celebration" Kadaj nodded back while Cloud's jaw dropped slightly and his blue eyes widened yet again, this time in fear.

Sephiroth nodded, understanding that his subordinate would gladly prepare Cloud for him, he turned back to the blonde and leaned down, gently capturing his lower lip within both of his own. The one winged angel nibbled and licked the lip momentarily before finally releasing the plump and slightly swollen pink lip. He smiled, admiring the taste of his prize for a moment before turning to walk down the long corridor and around the corner, leaving Cloud to breathe a sigh of relief when the man was out of vision.

The blonde turned to Kadaj, his eyes pleading "please...a part of you knows this is wrong, I don't hold any of this against you...but if you could just help me get-" he was cut off mid-sentence as a hand collided with his cheek, causing Cloud to fall towards the floor and cower away in his still weakened state. "I am not your friend. I am not on your side!" he kneeled down and grasped the blonde's chin between his index finger and thumb firmly. "still...I don't understand why you are worthy of salvation...how you are worthy not only to live...but to receive affection from one as powerful as Sephiroth. He is so strong...so beautiful..." Kadaj trailed off looking into the distance.

His eyes tightened, pulling himself back to reality, "get up." He glared coldly at the boy below him. Cloud clamored to his feet, completely in shock from the blow to his face. "Follow me." Kadaj spoke with absolute detesting in his voice, as he turned to walk, Cloud followed him hesitantly. They reached an elevator after a very long walk down a straight metal hallway. Though the blonde was extremely uncomfortable with being in such close proximity with no escape from the increasingly disturbing silver haired man, he was more fearful of what would happen if he didn't do everything he was told, atleast until he was out of range of the aggravated Kadaj.

The elevator ride was long and awkward, Cloud could feel the silent tension in the air so he decided to do something bold, speak. "Kadaj..." he questioned carefully, "...I don't understand either...for what it's worth." Kadaj turned to stare curiously, which urged the hesitant blonde to continue. "I don't understand why he is so fixated on me. And I would put a stop to it if I knew how." Kadaj's curious expression faded to one of understanding, "I see. So you do not even see how lucky you are do you? A man as powerful as Sephiroth is madly in love with you. Would destroy any city if it would please you. You still are so stubborn as to resist him? If it were me I would..."

Cloud watched with renewed interest in the others words, "if it were you...? Do you want it to be? Kadaj do you have feelings for Sephiroth?" Kadaj looked away, unable to maintain eye contact, "of course not, be silent or suffer." His words were harsh but his tone was vulnerable. Cloud nodded, this was an interesting development...maybe if Sephiroth discovered Kadaj wanted to be with him, he would return that interest and drop this bone-chilling obsession he had on the blonde. Cloud hoped desperately that would happen.

The metal elevator opened to a long walkway paved with rich velvet deep red carpeting, which led to a huge room, elegantly adorned in black silks and red velvets that matched the carpets. "Remove your clothing." Kadaj's severe voice froze Cloud in disbelief, the blonde managed to turn around and stare at the other, stunned. "Clothes. Off." Kadaj repeated, balling his hands into fists, showing that he was ready to punish the blonde if he did not cooperate. Cloud let out a jagged sigh as he slid his tattered black jacket off, his muscles trembling from the chilling air on his naked flesh.

Kadaj moved his hand to signal for Cloud to speed up, but the blonde merely wrapped his arms around his body and tried to huddle for warmth. Kadaj rolled his eyes and grabbed onto the waistline of the pants and boxers, tugging them down in one movement. Cloud reflexively rushed his hands down to cover his exposed nether region from the forceful other, reminding him all too much of Sephiroth. Kadaj shoved the blonde back onto the massive king sized bed adorned with black silk and wrapped his hands around one of Cloud's feet. He stared down with bewilderment as the other held his foot carefully within his hands, "Time to prepare you." The silver haired man spoke before twisting the ankle to the side, the silence filled with a loud snapping and Cloud's unsuspecting screams of pain.

[I'm officially announcing an alternate version of this story I'm working on, I realise this version clings to Cloud and doesn't explain Sephiroth's side. How his fixation develops, how he plans his 'fun' with Cloud, and what all the mysterious talk of this 'thing' Sephiroth and his henchmen are so eager about getting is about. So rejoice for there will be more to get that nose flowing red. And don't worry it won't just be the same scenes copy/pasted with bits in between.

A heads up though, Sephiroth's side involves new smut, murder, torture and a less vulnerable feel. Since I've already started writing it thought I'd warn you all in advance. Put it this way, IT WAS SO FUN WRITING IT! And you all know the sick things my mind likes to write!

This one will still be active, I'll alternate between updating them...and my studies. That love to suck my life of any hint of enjoyment.]


	7. Celebrating

[Okay done! Finally after all the false promises and let downs, I've written the long-overdue smut many people have been messaging me about...I said I was sorry, if you keep bugging me then Kyle will be forced to do sick and twisted things to you. You've been warned. I'm happy either way *rape-face*]

Pain radiated up his entire calf and caused him to automatically attempt to thrash the foot away from the hands of the man kneeling at the end of the huge bed, which he immediately regretted as unbearable agony washed through him. Kadaj gently traced his hands over to the other warm, soft ankle. Cloud immediately stopped thrashing despite the pain and stared with innocent wide blues at the hands clinging to his other foot menacingly. With another snap his second ankle broke and the blonde's weakened scream was now reduced to a muffled cry as pain blurred his vision.

Kadaj stood up and walked around the large bed and grasped one of the boys wrists, "you see Cloud..." he began, snapping the wrist easily as if it was second nature, earning a small whimper from the blonde. "...Sephiroth has stated that you being bound by chains or rope would only lessen his pleasure, and get in his way." He picked up the second wrist and Cloud shut his eyes tightly and braced himself for the sharp unrelenting pain he was about to feel again, "you do understand that he can not have you attempting to harm him with your hands or run with your feet. This is the only logical solution..."

Finally the nauseating snap met Cloud's ears and was confirmed by the wave of soreness that hit him mercilessly. The blonde couldn't hold it in anymore, sure he did have a high pain tolerance but this was overwhelming, a warm tear rolled down is cheek, he wanted more than anything to curl up on his side in a ball. Away from all of this. But everytime he even started to move a limb, pain shot through him. "I see he has been prepared." Sephiroth's amused voice echoed through the room, "yes, I even took the liberty of-" Kadaj began but was interrupted by Sephiroth.

"Leave us." He stated coldly down at the boy, there was no reply just footsteps walking in the opposite direction and then the bed sank slightly under more weight. Cloud willed his eyes open to see Sephiroth, he assumed the other was naked but he didn't have the energy to look past the green eyed man's waist. A cold hand pushed a blonde spike out of his blue eyes, "I know it hurts. It was a necessary measure that I did not make hastily." Cool finger tips brushed the now bruising wrist which caused Cloud to grimace in pain.

"Allow me to make it up to you my sweet prize..." Sephiroth disappeared from Cloud's vision, followed by a soft warmth enclosing the very tip of his member, a tongue flicking in the sensitive slit. The blonde let out a moan, pain and pleasure mixed within him and he was unsure of what feeling was what anymore. The mouth around his length began sliding up and down the now hardened erection, gaining speed and taking more and more of the member in. A muffled moan was heard from Sephiroth as he affectionately and hungrily ravished Cloud's nether region.

Cloud wanted to just resist, to scream for the other to stop but he found himself gently thrusting in and out in time with the movements of the talented mouth. The pleasure made his body float, in contrast to all the pain he had been feeling, this made it all fall away as if it had never happened. The blonde began letting out uncontrollable moans as he neared his first orgasm ever, at the hands of a beautiful demon. He balled his fists but immediately let out a scream of pain, he had forgotten his wrists were broken, lost in the moment of indescribable pleasure.

He hated himself with a passion as his body continuously betrayed him, shudders of ecstasy running through his entire body. "No..." Cloud groaned through his teeth as he tensed unable to prevent his climax any longer, a loud audible moan filled the air as he finally released, orgasm overcoming every inch of the blonde's body. Sephiroth felt the warm sweet seed flow into his mouth, swallowing every drop eagerly. When Cloud had completely emptied himself, the silver haired man ran his lips over the others entire length once more before sliding his lips off and pulling himself up to meet the glazed blue eyes beneath him.

"You taste delicious pet. Did you enjoy that?" Sephiroth asked, cupping his captives perfect face in one hand and kissing a soft cheek. Cloud felt blood flush to his cheeks and turned his reddening face away from the sight of the green eyes above him. "Well yet again your beautiful body tells me more than words." The calm and cool voice of the tall man murmured into the blonde's ear seductively. Cloud felt a hand slide in between his thighs and begin to pry them apart, then a leg taking it's place and hitching it around the one winged angel's hip.

The orgasmic expression on the blonde's face faded and was replaced by one of horror as he felt the very tip of Sephiroth's large member press against his tightened, puckered entrance. "...please don't..." Cloud begged with wide innocent blue eyes. Sephiroth stared town at his victim with resolve, "now now, I pleasured you. It's only fair that you pleasure _me_." As he neared the end of his sentence, the handsome silver haired man pushed his pulsating erection into the warm tightness, completely enveloping himself in one thrust and earning a desperate cry of pain from his captive.

Cloud wriggled underneath the weight of the forceful man, feeling himself stretch to accommodate the large member filling him with every thrust. Cloud let out a scream when one particularly rough thrust pushed the entire length into the comfortable inviting heat. Sephiroth silenced the scream by pressing his lips roughly against the others, as usual they were soft, plush and sickly sweet. It was still difficult to move within his prize, the blonde was unimaginably tight and his muscles constantly contracted around his thick cock. Sephiroth let out a euphoric moan as he began thrusting faster and faster, nearing the explosion of passion his body craved to release.

[Going to stop it there. Always leave them wanting more... *evil laugh*

I want to say thanks to Saria19, she promised me a scene of Sephiroth and Cloud in return for updating more, so you can thank her for my all nighters of homework and writing to give you this. In two words, WORTH. IT. Her scene was...oh so good, it was based on the plot of this story and it involved...anyway Kyle needs to take a moment to calm himself here.]


	8. A Sight to Behold

[Yeah that's right...Kyle is following one sex scene with yet another sex scene. The majority of this scene was actually written by Saria19 but I also did pitch in, editing and bridging the story together to fit this. This was mainly for my sick fantasies more so than storyline, plus I wanted an excuse to show you all the delicious scene by Saria19.]

Orgasm finally rolled over Sephiroth causing his seed to flow almost never endingly into his captive's warm nether region and yet again cause the blonde to see reality blacken before him. The pain of his limbs broken and the shame and humiliation of yet again being taken be his captor took every bit of energy out of him. Finally as agony overcame him the blonde felt himself fall to unconsciousness, when Cloud managed to open his eyes he found himself laying directly next to Sephiroth who was awake and watching his prize sleep intently.

"Well it is about time you awoke my pet, we had more planned before that unscheduled nap of yours." Cloud tried to lift himself up and move away but immediately buckled under his aching broken wrists. "You can't do this...not again" the blonde seethed as he noticed the others humongous length standing erect in anticipation. "Oh I can, you see..." the silver haired man paused letting a sadistic glimmer shine in his eyes and feeling the stir of desire strike through his hardened member.

"The difference between this time and the times we have laid together previously Cloud, is that this time I will insure that you enjoy it, and I'll force you to watch your own expressions of pleasure. Then you'll truly come to understand just how foolish any hope you may harbor is." Sephiroth murmured these words as he forced the trembling Cloud onto his lap in front of the mirror, turning him so that he was staring into the mirror, his legs forced apart by Sephiroth's own knees so that they could both see the entirety of his nether regions.

"N-no!" Cloud hissed as Sephiroth's hand moved down to the blond's limp cock, gently scraping it with the tip of his finger nail. "Don't!" Sephiroth grinned though and fully wrapped his hand around the blond's member, beginning to pump the organ as his free arm circled the his captive's waist, trapping his arms and forcing him to remain in position. The one winged angel grinned as he watched his pet's organ slowly harden, and he drank in the slight moans and groans that the boy tried to suppress.

Turning his eyes to the mirror though, Sephiroth frowned when he saw that Cloud's eyes were closed. With a sigh, Sephiroth leaned his head down and sunk his teeth into the neck of his unwilling lover, drawing a pained gasp from him as his eyes flew open and stared into Sephiroth's through the mirror. "Don't worry Cloud, I intended to make this more interesting to watch. You should have said something if this were boring you."

Cloud's bright blue eyes widened at Sephiroth's words as the man's hand, which had previously been working him into hardness, moved back toward his entrance. Meeting the blue eyes through the mirror once more, Sephiroth grinned as he pushed two fingers into the puckered opening.  
Cloud cried out in pain at the intrusion but was paid no heed as the fingers pushed deeply into him, scissoring slightly as they searched for something. It took several long seconds, but after a few pushes that particular spot was finally brushed.

Sephiroth knew because Cloud gave another muffled gasp, one he gave a poor attempt at trying to cover up his obvious pleasure. A third finger was added and Sephiroth chuckled as Cloud arched from pain and pleasure, unwittingly rubbing Sephiroth's own erection. The three fingers quickly stretched the tight entrance, brushing that spot with almost every push. Once again Sephiroth's green eyes checked Cloud's blue ones through the mirror and was pleased to see him staring in horrified fascination at the sight of the hand that was invading his body.

"So beautiful," Sephiroth murmured into the blonde's ear as he withdrew his fingers, then bent his knees, forcing the smaller body up some so that he could position his own cock at the blond's entrance, in full view of the mirror. "Please don't," Cloud whispered, his eyes riveted toward the reflection of the large, pulsing length that was about to be forced into him. Sephiroth smirked, fully loving the sight of the blond staring at the view he was being presented with, then used arm he had wrapped around Cloud's waist to force him downwards, slowly forcing himself into the presented body, and even he found the sight of his cream colored flesh disappearing into the blond's body fascinating.

Much like Cloud, he couldn't tear his eyes off of the sight provided by the mirror, and knew that he would have to repeat this again at some point. The moment ended though as Sephiroth found himself fully sheathed in his captive, who was breathing far too heavily. Using his arm to move the blond, Sephiroth watched as his cock appeared then disappeared again into the blonde's body. Then he finally hit that spot that made Cloud arch and moan, though he never looked away from the mirror.

Blue eyes continued to stare, transfixed, as the pace quickly increased. Sephiroth watched a fair amount himself as he rocked their position every so often, forcing Cloud a little more forward then back, always being careful to insure that the blond never lost sight of their connection. And Cloud never did look away, he stared at how his entrance stretched around Sephiroth's cock, how it disappeared into him then was withdrawn, even his own orgasm didn't break the spell. Sephiroth came as well mere moments later.

The silver haired man trailed kisses down. "You're mine Cloud, your body and mind both know it," Sephiroth whispered into the blonde's ear as he pulled himself from the near unresponsive body. He continued to force the smaller one's legs apart and hips raised so that he could watch the slight streaming of his seed from the used hole. Cloud's faint shudder wasn't missed either. "And your body will continue to hold the evidence of that." He whispered as he felt the limp body fall weakly back into his own chest.

[So I've been thinking...some more. I see what's going on here, Saria19 starts bringing in kinky mirror sex and now I have to step up my game! You wait I'll think of something so nosebleed worthy that...you might need to see a doctor.

Also sorry to Saria19 you may notice I changed a few things, I just did it for storyline purposes, I still liked your original. In sick twisted ways.]


	9. Broken

[So okay I know it's been ages since I've updated but...Kyle's had a lot happen lately. Bad things. Unspeakable things. So why don't you all take all that anger you have for me and let Sephiroth take it out on Cloud? A lot of you have asked for Sephiroth to be harder on Cloud, so since all I want is to please you, this chapter and the next are made to satisfy. All night long. Give in and enjoy...don't make me force you. *cheesy eyebrow waggle*]

Cloud trembled, unable to move, unable to think. His thoughts were blank and empty as he stared into his own wide blue eyes reflected in the mirror, barely noticing as Sephiroth shifted himself out from under the blonde and stood up from the bed. Cloud remained unmoving, frozen in his trance, his eyes portraying unbelievable horror, it made Sephiroth smirk. His prize was so delicate...and easily broken, oh how the silver-haired man craved breaking his fragile captive. Cloud was still trembling violently, obviously in extensive pain.

Sephiroth sighed and lowered his still naked form to meet eyes with the horrified boy below him, "you have done well my love." Sephiroth cooed soothingly as he stroked the boys soft blond spikes tenderly, inhaling the floral fragrance that radiated from them. "Well it is only fair I reward you..." he trailed off, smiling as he left the room. Cloud used this opportunity to snap out of his traumatised state and scan the room for anything that would be helpful, blue eyes widened in disbelief as he noticed a windowed-door that led to a balcony of some type.

It was hard for him to be sure as there was no light out in the night air, the blonde sprung up almost instantaneously but crashed down to the floor on his shattered ankles...yet again he had gotten ahead of himself. Determination flashed in his eyes as he reached forward and dragged his body through tears of pain, his wrists cracking under the weight he was pulling. The blonde had almost reached the door when he heard a voice that made him jump, "how disappointing." Sephiroth murmured from the doorway.

Cloud turned his head reflexively to stare at the silver-haired man standing tall and completely naked, the smirk of a predator sitting seductively on his face. He held a cure materia in his hands, "and to think...I had so wanted to reward you..." he paused and kneeled down to pull his prize up in a gentle embrace, "pity...it truly does pain my to hurt such a perfect creature." Before Cloud could even comprehend the man's words he felt a sharp pain burn across his cheek as Sephiroth's palm collided with it.

Cloud had always considered himself brave, strong enough to stand against anyone that opposed him, but this was too much though and against all better judgement he let a tear roll down his cheek over the reddening handprint that still tingled with pain. Sephiroth leant down to stare into the perfect azure eyes, tears welling up like crystal, sobs echoing in his mind sending electric sparks through his cock. The silver haired man pressed his tongue against the red cheek and licked the tear away meeting no resistance from the blonde, only silent shaky sobs.

"Look at you Cloud...you are quite the pathetic mess...I think we had better clean you up." Sephiroth rose to his feet, roughly yanking his prize up with him only to cause a cry of pain as the blonde stood on shattered ankles. Sephiroth ignored Cloud's pained yells as he began pulling him towards the master bathroom. All Cloud felt was fear, for the torment he had been put through and humiliation in the fact that they were both still naked. When they entered the bathroom Sephiroth let go of Cloud's arm and walked over to the shower causing the blonde to collapse to the floor from lack of support.

The one winged angel ignored it completely and only focused on running the water until it was a gentle warm temperature, "well?" Sephiroth spat impatiently, "get yourself in here now or I'll drag you myself!" Cloud let another sob he had desperately tried to repress out, "please j-j-just let me go...please" his pleading trailed off into a whisper. Sephiroth growled as he walked over to the beautiful trembling naked form cowering on the floor, "why of course my prize..." Sephiroth mused as he ran his fingers lovingly through blonde locks.

Without any warning his grip tightened and he dragged the boy across the white tiled floor towards the large shower, Cloud thrashed in pain as he desperately tried to pry Sephiroth's hands from his hair. When they reached the low wall of the shower Sephiroth gripped the blonde's arm and pulled him up to his side, "...I will let you go." He spoke coldly as he released the hand that was holding his prize up while pushing his back forward causing Cloud to fall forward. Pain radiated from his skull as his forehead collided with the tiled shower seat.

Cloud blinked his eyes to try and clear his blurred vision, trails of red stained the water below him as it flowed down the drain. Sephiroth dug his slender fingers into the shoulders of the barely conscious boy collapsed on his stomach. Cloud wriggled beneath the powerful hands holding him forcefully, "a piece of advice my love...do not ever ask me for anything again." Sephiroth pulled the boys limp body onto the seat, even in his weakened state with blood running from the deep gash on his forehead, his form tempted Sephiroth's desires to their limits.

Sephiroth squirted a large dollop of clear body wash onto his palm and began rubbing gentle circles around the blonde's chest. Cloud groaned subconsciously when the silver haired man began tweaking and pinching at his captive's nipple, "mmhmmnn" Cloud's moans became more distinct and he arched his back towards the massaging hands. The one winged angel moved his hands down towards the limp nether region that ached to be washed.

[Oh this is going to be the longest shower of Cloud's life. The next chapter will be my attempt at outdoing Saria19's amazing mirror scene...it will not be easy but worse case scenario you all get two very pleasurable chapters...so you know the deal, review, favorite, all those things that make this worth while, and of course remember as always I want to do naughty things to you.]


	10. A Clean Truth

[Let's see here's my checklist, Hope you like it, Please review, I want to touch you in bad places...Yep check check and...definitely check. Enjoy.]

Sephiroth's nimble hand grasped securely around the base of his beautiful captive's shaft and slid down painfully slowly until his hand ran over the heavenly slit at the very tip that made Cloud moan unwillingly. "Do you like that my love? Does that make you feel good?" Sephiroth cooed softly to the gorgeous blonde sitting before him as he continued to slowly massage the boys length in his hand. Cloud could only moan in pleasure and watch in horror simultaneously as his limp member hardened until it was completely erect in the silver-haired man's hand.

"Why resist me? Obviously you are enjoying this more than you think." Sephiroth couldn't help but chuckle darkly as he focused his gaze on the blonde's hardened cock in his hand, as if to indicate where his prize should be looking. "No...please stop..." Cloud had finally broken into a begging mess, he had lost all resolve and could only protest weakly while laying back and taking whatever Sephiroth wanted to throw at him. The captor paused, resting his fingertips softly on the helpless man's very tip, causing lust-filled moans to break through the blond's lips.

Cloud fought every urge in his body that screamed to thrust into his tormenters hand, all his body wanted was the expert touch of the one-winged angel to grant him release but he would never sink as low as to thrust or show any approval. The last thing the blond wanted was to grant Sephiroth any kind of permission to violate him by acting as if he enjoyed the constant rape and molestation he endured. "Now...why pretend?" Sephiroth's inflection was harsh and angered, "why can you not just admit you enjoy this..." Sephiroth slid his hand once more over the aching organ in his hand, "why act as if you are ashamed to stay here with me and enjoy each others...company?"

Cloud couldn't believe his ears but just couldn't string the words together to reply coherently while his length was being so lovingly stroked. The blonde felt his bright blue eyes roll back and his entire body tense as he approached orgasm he was so close to the edge. Without any warning his captor stopped completely leaving Cloud to writhe in the agony of being left on the verge of release. "..wh-what...?" the blond managed to piece the single syllable word together. His shining blue eyes re-focused and stared at Sephiroth pleadingly.

"If you will not admit to enjoying this then I will make it so you never enjoy anything again." Sephiroth stood in the shower, his triumphantly erect 10 inch member almost meeting Cloud's eye level, "Am I not a good master? I allow you to sleep in my bed, I grant you the honor of accepting my seed, having me inside of you! Yet all you give me in return is reluctance." Sephiroth smirked as he stepped out of the shower and towelled himself off with one of the two towels draped over the silver rack. Cloud stayed completely silent, unable to respond to the unpredictable man's words, 'master' it disgusted the captive.

"Well then, wash that soap off of you and return to the bedroom...if you can not appreciate just how blessed you are then you shall see the alternative. Maybe then you will be thankful. Oh and Cloud the longer you take the worse off it will be for you." The taller man calmly stated in his smooth baritone voice. He exited the bathroom leaving Cloud to shudder uncontrollably while the warm water trickled over him, he felt like a husk of who he used to be...brave...strong...victorious...all words he used to be able to use when describing himself. Now he was just a victim, a tool to be used and abused.

The blond stood up shakily, clutching firmly to the shower railing. His entire body screamed out in unrelenting pain as his shattered ankles and wrists struggled to support his weight, tears blurred the blonds' vision as he muffled any screams that tried to escape. He turned and focused all his strength on turning the shower handles until the water shut off, his _master_ as he referred to himself, was already upset enough at Cloud, why fuel his sick tortures by giving him any more reasons to abuse his victim.

Cloud stepped out shakily and stumbled over to the towel railing, he grasped at the towel to keep his balance. Widened blue eyes peeked through the door into the bedroom, Sephiroth stood in wait, now fully clothed and nowhere near the bed. "Come now Cloud, we haven't got all day now have morning now have we?" The blond nodded timidly and was about to move out of the doorway when a familiar voice responded, "No Sir, we don't..." Yazoo replied in an amused tone. "Is it playtime then?" Loz chuckled uproariously. "Why yes, yes it is." Sephiroth replied, all the while keeping his eyes locked on Cloud's.

His beautiful prisoner carefully walked out, trying to steady himself on the walls as he went along but stopped dead in his tracks as Yazoo and Loz stood in black silken robes at the foot of Sephiroth's bed. Cloud glanced back at the silver-haired angel watching silently, Kadaj almost completely hidden behind him. Finally Sephiroth spoke, piercing through the thick silence in the air, "Kadaj...why are you not over there?" He turned to his side to eye the remnant standing behind him. Kadaj just stared coldly at Cloud, "I would prefer not to participate in this." Sephiroth laughed coolly at his clone's words, "As you wish..."

"Come brother...join us." Loz spoke with excitement as he tapped the bed welcomingly, Cloud swallowed and stayed frozen. A cool glove pressed against the blond's back and pushed him forward until his knees pressed against the foot of the bed. His towel was ripped away and he was shoved onto the bed face first. Cloud clumsily scrambled on frail wrists and ankles so he could turn himself part way around and stare into Sephiroth's eyes, "No." The young captive protested as realisation set in and he finally knew what was about to come.

[Ta...wait for it...Da. Updated. So I know I said this was supposed to be competing with the mirror chapter Saria19 wrote but I've decided there's no point, I'm just going to take this slow and throw sex at you when you least expect it. That's my real-life motto! So yes sit back, relax and get ready for a slow and lusty ride]


	11. Punishment

[Now I'm going to be completely honest here, this is the most...disturbing scene written so far for this story, I personally loved writing it but I'm a demented ass so...if you can't handle this well fine but I have a few quick things to say here, first of all can people stop leaving one line 'poor Cloud' reviews or any crap like that. If you really have such a problem stop reading. To those who read and love it, then I want to thank each and every one of your sexy selves with this chapter, my gift to you all.]

"Kadaj...will you not reconsider?" Sephiroth asked calmly, "it would please me if all three of you would do this for my pet, he requires this lesson direly". Kadaj sighed and turned to glare at the cowering blond, naked and trembling on black silk, "I suppose...if it pleases you" he murmured almost silently as he started to walk towards Cloud. The two remnants closest to Cloud shedded their clothing swiftly, Loz and Yazoo descended on the blond and both of them grasped his head firmly, locking lithe fingers in blond spikes. They kneeled on either side of their victim and together, simultaneously they turned his head by force until his pursed lips pressed against the seeping tip of Yazoo's cock.

Kadaj held his pointer and thumb over Cloud's nose and held it until Cloud gasped for air, all of the remnants forcing his mouth onto Yazoo'z length, so deep that he gagged. Yazoo thrust in and out, hitting the back of the blonds throat and making him choke continuously. Tears began to well in rainy blue eyes as they slid his mouth off of Yazoo's hardened length and forced his mouth onto Loz's dripping much larger head and again causing the blond to gag both in disgust and from having the intrusive organ forced down his slender throat. Drool uncontrollably leaked from Cloud's mouth as the entire length was forced into his mouth and he felt the larger man's balls press against his chin.

Cloud's sobs were muffled from the large cock stuffed in his mouth and his struggles were weakened from his injured state, as usual he was completely helpless against the men that reminded him torturously of Sephiroth. Yazoo slid his own urgent erection into the blonds mouth to join Loz, Cloud felt as if he was going to choke to death as both thrusted in and out, alternating in rhythm. Yazoo and Loz exchanged a dark smirk with eachother while Kadaj just nodded. Both of the cocks in the blonds mouth slid out with a crisp popping sound.

Cloud dry heaved as he coughed and sputtered, trying unsuccessfully to rid himself of the bitter tastes that swirled around in his mouth. Before he even had a moment of peace he felt his naked form flipped over so that he was on all fours, Loz yet again positioned himself in front of the boys delicate pink lips, "open up!" he chuckled loudly, pressing his erection hard against the pursed pink shells that would not budge. Without warning Yazoo pushed one finger into the unsuspecting boys tight entrance, causing Cloud to scream out in pain and providing the perfect opportunity for Loz to force his aching length deep within the protesting mouth.

Kadaj wrapped his hands around the blonds slim neck and forced him to continually pump his mouth up and down the biggest remnants cock, now dripping with precum. Another finger pushed into the welcoming tightness as the muscles tightened rhythmically around both fingers, massaging gently. Yazoo began thrusting his fingers in and out, scissoring as he did, attempting to both stretch the unbelievably tight entrance and hit his special spot. When a muffled cry of both pain and pleasure came from the gagged mouth that delicately surrounded Loz's hardened length, Yazoo knew it was time.

"Kadaj?" he enquired, his voice laced with amusement. Kadaj nodded once, "in a moment..." he stated coolly as his fingers around Cloud's neck tightened until his face was reddened from suffocation before finally letting go. Tears spilled down as Yazoo thrusted into his abused hole, pushing himself in further and further with each thrust. Pain travelled up his spine while his own length hardened from the pressure on his prostate, it was a guilty pleasure that his body reacted unfavorably to. Both Yazoo and Loz moved in synchronised thrusts causing the blond between them to move back and forth on his hands and knees.

Kadaj stood back and glanced over at Sephiroth who looked uncontrollably turned on, there was an obvious leather bulge in his pants and his mouth was slightly ajar. Kadaj stood up and walked around to the foot of the bed, standing behind Yazoo as he urgently thrust into the blond's tight entrance. Kadaj took a deep breath and brushed a strand of silver from his eyes before shedding his leather coat briskly from his shoulders and dropping his pants and underwear. Once he had removed every piece of clothing he glanced back at Sephiroth.

The remnant would not admit it but just the sight of Sephiroth, that god, powerful and infinitely handsome drove him mad with lust. He could not care less for the erotic scene taking place on the large bed, no what really hardened him was watching Sephiroth, imagining what it would be like to see and feel that bulge. He knew he would be a much more suitable lover then Cloud, completely unappreciative of the Adonis that had taken such an unrelenting interest in him. Kadaj turned back to his brothers and let out a sigh as he climbed onto the bed next to Yazoo, standing on his knees.

He stroked his own length a few times until he was completely stiffened and precum was beginning to lubricate his cock. Meanwhile Cloud's muffled screams had returned to a dull sob as he had adjusted to the pain of being impaled over and over by Yazoo, as much as it hurt, it hurt much less then when he had been taken by Sephiroth as the one winged angel's length was massive in comparison. Without any further delay Kadaj pressed the very tip of his erection against the blond's already filled entrance and began to slowly push himself in next to Yazoo.

Cloud's crystal blue eyes widened in shock and pain as he felt his entrance slowly stretch to accommodate the second cock now sitting comfortably in the warm tightness. The blond managed to spit out Loz's cock and screamed out in agony, the pain only worsening as both men inside him began to move, not long after creating an alternating pattern between them. He couldn't take it any more, the beautiful victim's arms gave way underneath him and he fell to the bed, the two remnants thrusting in his aching hole not even slowing down as Cloud shakily sobbed almost inaudibly. Loz lifted the blonds head and situated himself so he was now sitting flat on the bed and his length which had almost met the point of explosion was yet again pressed against the beautiful pink seashell lips below him.

Loz pushed the head of his seeping cock against those warm plump lips, expecting to meet resistance but instead was surprised when Cloud just let the intrusive organ push it's way into his limp mouth, not bothering to move a muscle. Sephiroth stalked around the bed until he could see his angel's face, bleary blue eyes staring back at him as his body moved against the sheets under the force of the three remnants thrusting into him roughly. Sephiroth knelt down at the side of the bed until his eyes were level with Cloud's, he outstretched a hand, touching the blonds soft porcelain cheek with his leather –clad fingertips.

All Cloud could hear were the muffled moans of ecstasy coming from the men inside of him, while all he could see was the blurry image of his captor staring back at him...almost lovingly. That made the blond want to vomit, even more than the bitter precum oozing from the cock that repeatedly pushed against the back of his throat. "You are being such a good boy, taking your punishment like this...it is only fair I reward you". Sephiroth whispered as he stood up and leaned over the bed, gently rolling Cloud onto his side while making sure not to slow down his henchmen as they taught his gorgeous prize the lesson he so sorely needed.

Sephiroth almost all out grinned as he noticed Cloud was already hard which his victim seemed to have not noticed. He licked along the blonds shaft slowly, causing him to moan and flinch in surprise. Sephiroth wrapped his lips around his pets hardened cock and began to draw and suckle on it earning involuntary whimpers from the weakened blond. The one winged angel knew that if it wasn't for Kadaj and Yazoo occupying his beautiful prize's warm and tight cavern he would have taken him right then and there, in fact he was heavily contemplating the idea of making love to his blond directly after this despite the pain it would cause after enduring this punishment.

"...mmnnm!" Cloud moaned around the thrusting cock in his mouth as he came, the constant beating his prostate was taking combined with Sephiroth's expert mouth was too much for him to withstand. The sickly sweet essence of his pet made Sephiroth want to drool as he swallowed each drop and cleaned every inch of the now limp length with his tongue before finally letting it fall out of his mouth with a popping sound. Loz finally felt his release approaching and without another seconds thought he forced his cock halfway down the blonds slender throat just in time for wave after wave of his seed to pour directly down the choking throat.

He thrusted a few more times to make sure every last drop of his cum had been expelled then when he was sure he pulled out and moved away from the blonds line of vision. Cloud hadn't eaten for quite a while so his body's first reaction was to throw up the bitter semen sitting in his stomach but he stopped himself, knowing that would only make his brutal captor want to punish him even more...and he could not imagine a punishment worse than this. Yazoo let out a cry of absolute rapture as wave after wave of his seed flowed deep within the blonde, touching every part of him and coating it in warmth.

Yazoo pulled out carefully, not wanting any of his semen to leak from the still and unmoving blonde as Kadaj continued to thrust, watching Sephiroth the entire time, the only thing keeping his lust alive were the thoughts of Sephiroth doing this to him, feeling the god-like man spearing into him over and over as they both screamed out in ecstasy. That thought alone caused Kadaj to lose control as he moaned our with one last thrust, his cum mixing with his brothers and adding another layer of warmth over the blonds insides. Sephiroth gently caressed the now swollen abdomen which was filled completely with the warm sticky liquid the remnants had released.

"Now will you learn to behave? Or will I need to punish you some more?" Sephiroth questioned with intrigue.

[Okay so for some reason I went way over my usual chapter size, I guess you could say I was 'enjoying' this scene too much. To be honest it was a hard scene to write, so many characters doing so many things all at once but alas it is done. Anyway it's 1.30am and...*Kyle passes out*]


	12. Pain and Pleasure

Cloud wanted more than anything to pull away from the intrusive hand gently circling his stomach though he fought the urge. He nodded as he spoke, "y-yes Sephiroth...I-I'll beha-v-ve" his breathing shaking with each shudder his body made. "Excellent my prize, now..." Sephiroth stood up and unfastened his leather pants, letting them drop to the floor, "...leave us." He spoke fluidly to the remnants, earning no response from them as they exited the room silently. Sephiroth waited until they were gone before shedding the rest of his clothing until only his briefs remained, he looked up and smirked defiantly at the wide blue eyes watching him with caution.

The blond clutched his sides and curled his legs up into his chest, staring in horror at the almost naked man eyeing him ravenously. "I-I thought y-you said I w-wouldn't be punished any-m-more." Cloud was having trouble just speaking coherently as his body shivered and contorted violently from the pain and trauma he had just experienced. Sephiroth chuckled darkly at the boy's words, "no I said will I _need_ to punish you more, not that I wouldn't...besides after that delicious display I just witnessed I need some..." he stopped to bend down and pull one of the curled up legs away from the blond's chest forcefully, "relief." He finished as he drank in the ever-stunning naked form before him.

The silverette yanked down his underwear and climbed on top of the shaking beauty, one leg on either side of him as he pushed the blond back into the mattress. "You are beautiful...perfect in every way" he whispered, so silently it sounded as if he was talking to himself rather than the blond. Sephiroth pinned Cloud down before he could sit up straight and pressed his lips to the others aggressively. After what seemed like an eternity he finally released those sweet kiss-swollen lips, causing Cloud to gasp for air. "Open your legs my love." He soothingly murmured.

It took Cloud a few moments to decide whether or not to fight back but the blond was no idiot, he knew if he showed resistance he would be punished, even worse than he was before. Cloud shuddered as he reluctantly forced his own legs to open, despite the tension and cramping in his resistant legs. Sephiroth adjusted himself to fit his captive's position properly and looked up at the angel uncontrollably shuddering above him, "Seeing as you were just used..." Cloud mentally noted the way Sephiroth referred to him as an object to be used.

"I'll skip the preparation and just skip right to the fun part." He grinned hungrily as he once more let his eyes trace over the perfection that was Cloud Strife before thrusting in, completely sheathing his massive length in one go and earning a scream of sheer pain from the writhing blond below him. Cloud clutched his arms to Sephiroth's neck, unconsciously nuzzling his head into the warm nape of that perfectly sculpted neck. "shh...shh...I know it hurts pet..." he spoke into the soft blonde spikes as he slowly began his steady movements inside the warm tightness of his angel, relishing every sensation, pushing him closer and closer to the rapture he craved.

Silent tears rolled down from crystal blue eyes as bolt after bolt of sharp pain snaked up his spine, His whole body ached and the pain was reaching the point of unbearable. The sheets were sticking to his naked back because of the sweat that caused the sheet to cling persistently to his back, moving back and forth with his back under each thrust. While Sephiroth moaned in ecstasy, Cloud could only grunt and groan in agony, his entire nether region ablaze with pure and unrelenting torture.

The blond squeezed his eyes tightly shut and tried his hardest to block out the pain and lustful grunts from the man above him. His eyes flicked open in shock as he felt himself be shifted from his back, finding himself now sitting on the one winged angel, impaled by his entire length. His wide and innocent blue eyes gazed from Sephiroth to the mirror across the room that he was now in the vision of, yet again he had found himself being raped right in front of his eyes, his reflection returning the fearful expression plastered across his face.

His gaze broke as a firm palm collided with his cheek, "move!" Sephiroth snapped as Cloud's mouth gaped in absolute shock. After a few seconds of calming himself, the blond began rolling his hips in a forward motion, while pressing his hands against the firm perfectly sculpted chest below him, The silverette was meeting each roll of the hips with an urgent thrust and causing Cloud to wince each time. Sephiroth's slim cold fingers traced up the blond's milky thighs heading towards his barely hardening member.

He gently began stroking and increasing the motions to match his thrusts earning reluctant moans and mewls from the gorgeous boy above him. Sephiroth himself could feel the bliss of orgasm approaching as he increased his strokes to try and bring Cloud up to the very edge. Release overflowed the older man as wave after wave of his seed flowed into the angel above him, a golden glow of warmth covering Sephiroth's entire body. When he settled back into reality he heard Clouds whimpered moans and felt him meeting his strokes with thrusts into his hand.

Precum was oozing out and Cloud was just on the very edge of release when Sephiroth stopped his strokes and shifted the blond from on top of him. "Listen my pet, I will return in just a moment." His voice suddenly changed from gentle to stern, "and do not touch yourself." He stood from the bed and walked over to his dresser, opening the top drawer and pulling out a thick rope. He walked back over to the bed and heard a responding whimper as he smirked down at the boy. Sephiroth crawled back onto the bed and pulled the blonds hands over his head, "w-what are you doing?" Cloud questioned meekly as Sephiroth tied the rope around the hands then attached them to the head of the bed.

Sephiroth came back down to nibble at the nape of the blond's neck, "Just making sure you remember who your body belongs to now." He sounded almost pleasant as he said this, "so naturally I am the one who decides whether or not you gain release my dear." He stood off of the bed, pulled on his clothing and blew the boy a kiss before exiting the room.

[Okay Cloud now has a stutter from his trauma and is tied up locked in the limbo before orgasm. I almost feel sorry for him_. Almost_. Not enough to stop doing these naughty naughty things to him. Now I don't want to hear anything from you but the silent sound of nosebleeds and the tapping of keys as you write that review okay? Okay.

Kyle]


	13. Nobody Elses

[Why hello my loyal sex slaves...in my dreams anyway...I decided to elaborate on the shower scene that could have been so naughty. So with the help of my friend Todd who wrote about half of this...now you don't all know Todd but...he's basically a much shyer version of me...he won't rape you. I might.]

Sephiroth had felt a little badly for leaving his prize in that state, but how would the boy know he belonged to him if he did not prove his own pleasure was more important then the blonds. He opened the door slowly to his master bedroom to yet again be hit by the vision of the blond lying on the bed without any clothing, his beautiful body painted with blue and pink bruises from the night before. "Good morning my angel..." Cloud looked up at the silverette as he walked over to him, his body still in pain from the abuse it had endured last night as the 'punishment' that the green eyed man called it.

He shivered lightly at the sound of the cold man's voice that had greeted him, a slight wave of fear as to what the one winged angel had planned for him that silent morning. His emerald green eyes watched with excitement at the shivering captive on his black silken bed, he sat down next to the boy and wrapped a leather clad hand around the younger boy's smooth shoulder. "Sleep well?" he chuckled darkly to himself as he leaned down to nibble on the sweet soft flesh behind Cloud's earlobe.

The blonde felt his skin crawl with disgust at himself as his body involuntarily reacted with pleasure to the taller man's teeth on his skin. He struggled to keep a gasp from escaping his lips since he still refused to accept that he did enjoy what Sephiroth did to him. Sephiroth let his teeth clamp down forcefully on the pale supple flesh until he tasted the indulgent blood seeping from his pet. The responding gasp from his blond was music to his ears. "Well obviously you have not learnt how to behave appropriately yet...when I ask you a question I expect an answer my love." he mused while licking up the last of sweet crimson from the boy.

"Y-y-yes...S-sephiroth..." he said, not wanting a repeat of that experience to happen to him again. Cloud closed his eyes and gasped when the silverette bit into his flesh, feeling the man's warm tongue as it lapped up the blood that had spilled from the bite. "You smell of them..." he hissed moving back from the blond slightly, "you are mine and as such you should only ever smell of me...what do you say to a nice..." he lowered his voice to a whisper, "warm. shower." he trailed his fingertips lightly over the bare chest before him, taking a moment to pinch the boy's rosy pink bud in between his fingers, letting it roll around roughly.

Cloud shivered from his touch, a small sigh of pleasure going through him as he felt those emerald eyes watch him ever so closely. He nodded at the suggestion, not wanting any punishment to happen since his body was still battered and heavily bruised. Sephiroth reached his exploring fingers up to the tight rope, snaked tightly around the pale slim wrists. He pulled gently until it fell and released the blond. "Come now..." he murmured as he stood and tugged gently at the slim arms that showed no resistance.

The blonde slowly got up, still in pain as he rubbed his wrists from the soreness they felt from the ropes. His blue eyes winced in pain as he stood up to follow the silverette to the bathroom. When they had entered Sephiroth strode boldly over to the shower and let it run until it was warm, "get in." he ordered coldly as he unzipped his black leather coat hastily. Watching the blonds lithe body with growing lust as he began to unbuckle the fastens on his pants. Cloud did as he was told, stepping into the shower and sighing in relief from the warm water that helped ease the pain that had taken over his mind.

His eyes watched Sephiroth undress himself before he joined the blond in the large shower. "Good" he spoke with approval as he ran his fingers affectionately through the dampened blond spikes. Watching Cloud's wet naked form sent tingles of electicity through his entire body, his length stiffened in anticipation as he squeezed some strawberry scented soap onto his hands and lathered it up by rubbing his hands together. The silverette moved his hands down to the lean chest and rubbed small circles, enjoying the smooth feel of his prize's soft gentle skin under strawberry suds.

Cloud remained still as he was washed by the older man, his body reacting again with both disgust and a hit of pleasure. The scent of strawberry filling his nose as he kept his body still, moving only when he was directed by the silverette. He was still on edge since he wasn't sure if Sephiroth was planning something else besides washing him, the pain of the bruises becoming a dull throb as the water erased it. "mmmmnn" he murmured as he kneeled down and lathered up the boys curving hips.

Sephiroth reached down and squeezed more of the strawberry lather into his palm and rubbed them together. He then slid his long fingers around to clutch firmly on the supple yet toned behind that guarded the warm tight entrance that promised constant bliss. Without warning he slid a foamy finger into the unprepared ring of muscles that tightened in shock around him. Feeling his finger enter his abused entrance, his body automatically tighten in defense, preparing itself for whatever the man planned for him.

Crystal clear eyes widen in a bit of pain as the finger then turned to two as the silverette continued to push his fingers inside him. His member started reacting against what he was thinking as it slowly felt the pleasure and the pain that Sephiroth was giving him. Sephiroth smiled darkly as he realised even after last night his angel was still tight, not as tight as he was but still in need of preparation. Without saying a word he pressed his lips firmly to the sweet pink shells of his blue eyed beauty and manoeuvred himself so that his hardened cock pressed persistently against the warm tightness.


	14. Still Hope

[Okay for this chapter I'm back to writing alone, I can let my sick thoughts flow when I'm all by my lonesome. Now just one thing before I continue...YOU ALL KNOW WE DON'T SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHILE CLOUD'S ASLEEP. Is it entirely out of the realm of possibility that he was healed in his sleep. Use your imaginations please, people that have reviewed or sent me messages about this inconsistency...I just had the crazy notion that my readers could figure that one out. Anyway that's only for the haters, the rest of you sexy things still rock my world.]

"I do hope you are ready for this my angel..." he whispered, clutching the boy to him, knowing that in one simple thrust he could claim the boy as his once again. Cloud's breathing was jagged and his eyes were filled with hatred for the son of a bitch before him that held the blond uncomfortably close. His stomach turned in anxiety as he felt Sephiroth's cock pressing against his entrance, slimy and dripping from the strawberry suds he had lathered there. "Now now, don't look at me like that pet, I am only saving you from that life of irrelevance and worthlessness, here you have a purpose..."

Cloud bit his tongue, wanting to yell out 'the only purpose I have here is to be your whore!' though he knew that would only make things worse for himself so he just nodded. Sephiroth moved his throbbing member away from the puckered tightness it craved for and moved a sudsy finger down to replace it. As he began pushing it in slowly he planted one gentle kiss on the blonds forehead. The taller man could feel his prize quivering against him, eyes clenched in pain...it was odd Sephiroth thought as the cure materia he had given the boy while he was sleeping should have not only healed the broken limbs he had inflicted but also the pain of the double penetration he had endured.

"...Cloud? Does it hurt?" he asked curiously as he wiggled the single digit around in the warm tight cavern. "No..." Cloud murmured "not really." Those gorgeous blue eyes Sephiroth hungered to see were still clenched shut. Sephiroth let a single finger briskly caress a closed eyelid, "every part of you is beautiful...living poetry...eyes purer than crystals, hair warmer than the sun and skin as delectably creamy as the most refined of desserts. You know it pains me to think you were touched by another, tainted by ones so impure...unworthy of tasting your beauty."

The blond shook with anger, unable to hold back the words fighting to force themselves from his lips, "How dare you speak as if it wasn't your fault they did that to me...you-you...you monster!" Cloud immediately recoiled as he realised what he said, wide blue eyes staring with absolute horror into the blazing, inhuman green eyes above him. Sephiroth stayed still for a moment as he thought over the blurted words the blond had carelessly shouted at him. Without warning he let his hand fall to his victims cheek with enough force to knock him to the ground, his head colliding against the tiled walls.

Pink ran through his buttery golden locks as blood diluted in the steady shower of water. "So I am a monster am I? Then I suppose it is only fitting that I ravage you as a monster would." Cloud sobbed raggedly as he curled his body into a foetal position. "Please..." he whimpered, his face dug into his own knees, rocking back and forth gently. "Please? Please!" the one-winged angel let out a maniacal laugh, "such manners, you are always saying please! Begging for mercy, cowering like prey to the slaughter, staring into the eyes of the predator who has claimed you as his. That is all you are...my prey."

"No.." the blond whispered to himself, earning another laugh from the tall man standing above him, "No? It was not a question Cloud, it is only that which is." Sephiroth tightened his fist around a handful of blond hair and pulled the boy up roughly to his feet, earning a delightful scream of pain to reach the General's ears. Cloud felt his back slam against the cold white tiles, forcing the air out of his lungs and making him gasp for air. The hard and slimy organ probed against his clenched entrance, tension rising as the blond knew any moment he would feel the searing pain of the inhuman length fully sheathing itself.

His pulse beat violently in his ears, drowning out every other sound while his breathing became panicked. Flickers of everytime that monster had taken him flashed before his eyes, 'not again, please not again...' he felt himself think. A small glimmer of his broken spirit surfaced as he stared into the eyes of a nightmare, "No!" Cloud yelled out much louder this time as he pressed his hands to Sephiroth's chest and pushed as hard as he could, successfully shoving him off of him a fraction. Every thought raced as he shot past the shocked man and out of the shower, not sure where he was going or what he would do, just running as fast as he could.

When he reached the bedroom. The blond paused for just a moment to decide whether to take the door of try climbing out the window. Big mistake. A hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him into something hard and warm, blue eyes stared up widely to see the man he most feared. "Really? You would actually try to escape? Even now?" it took Sephiroth by shock to see that his angel still felt compelled to lash out and attempt to escape after all that had happened. Cloud squirmed in his arms, their naked and soaked chests rubbing against eachother.

The squirming was also causing friction against Sephiroth's hard length which earned a moan. "mmmn Cloud..." he continued to moan as he began thrusting himself against the violently squirming boy. Cloud felt pre-cum slide over his hips as the intrusive organ impaled itself against him over and over, he finally stopped squirming to look down in disgust. The boy definitely wasn't going to be easy to move anywhere after his limbs had been healed, something Sephiroth would soon rectify after he had taken care of his now almost painful erection.

Green eyes lit with excitement as he eyed the nearby lounge single, he then intertwined his fingers in his pets golden strands and pulled him along, through screams of protest to the arm of the lounge chair. Sephiroth bent him over the arm so his entrance was exposed, welcoming him home. Though his vision didn't last long as Cloud tried to stand up. Sephiroth bit down hard on the nape of the boys neck as hard as he could, until he tasted his prize's sweet blood, Cloud flopped forward in pain. As he did a much more horrifying pain hit him as he felt the man behind him thrust his entire length into him with a slam.

[So Cloud isn't as broken as we thought? Hmm well that just means we'll get to have more fun seeing Sephiroth break him...repeatedly...in many positions...isn't rape fun? Will you still think so when I have my way with you? These are the questions my ravishing rapees. Kyle needs answers!]


	15. Little Lamb

[So in a desperate plea for forgiveness, here is my gift to you all for taking so long to update, crazy hot make up (fiction) sex, because unfortunately this is the most perverted, inappropriate thing I can do to you without actually being there...hahaha oh the things I'd do to you if I were there...just be thankful your safe from me...for now.

Note: This chapter is a bit longer then my usual chapters, and has a LOT of hardcore lemon, not for the faint of heart, all part of my apology, chocked full of healthy, nutritious , delicious rape.]

"No!" the blond choked out in a pained grunt as he felt the familiar splitting pain crawling up his spine. Each movement inside him was agonizing, brutal and rapid, no time or patience for the young boy to adjust. "...Yes.." Sephiroth hissed through his teeth, wearing a sadistic smile that Cloud couldn't see but he could hear it...his voice reeked of it. The door burst open, Kadaj stepping in, followed by Loz and Yazoo, all wearing a worried expression. "Sephiroth, sir we..." Kadaj trailed off as he saw Cloud bent over the lounge arm, grimacing in pain and Sephiroth standing there, glaring at the three of them while pausing the thrusting he had been doing just a moment ago.

"What?" the silver haired man spat at them, "is there a reason you have so rudely interrupted our lovemaking?" Cloud said nothing but his eyebrows furrowed in disgust. 'doesn't he mean interrupt my rape.' The blond thought resentfully. "Uhh...a-an unidentifiiie..." Kadaj swallowed, trailing off for a moment as he stared at the pair watching him. "an unidentified intruder has infiltrated our home." Yazoo finished his brothers sentence with an upbeat tone, his worried expression didn't match though. "What?" the man repeated, an expression of utter shock on his face, "who do you believe it to be?"

Yazoo stared at Kadaj who still looked speechless, unsure of whether he should be the one to tell Sephiroth. Usually Kadaj relayed information, "w-well it is most likely big brother's friends, we will go and scan security footage now though to be sure." Sephiroth stared blankly at the remnant speaking to him, "and why had you not done that before coming to me..." he growled thrusting in once slowly as he spoke. Cloud let out a muffled grunt as he tried to focus on Yazoo's words. He couldn't believe it, had his friends found him?

"Perhaps you would care to stop cavorting with your whore for just one minute and focus on the emergency at hand." Kadaj stated coldly, finding his voice while glaring at the wide-eyed blond. Cloud's jaw dropped in disbelief at what the normally obedient and loyal man had said. Kadaj swallowed, instant regret spread across his features as he saw the absolute fury in the General's eyes. "How dare you." Sephiroth stated with utter hatred, "Well it's true!" Kadaj retorted, "he doesn't love you...or appreciate how absolutely..." the anger in his voice faded to a softer tone.

"...how absolutely perfect you are...all he does is sit there while you fuck him. That's all he is...a good fuck. Nothing more." Loz and Yazoo stared at each other puzzled, "And now something possibly catastrophic is happening and...and all you can do is keep screwing the brat?" Sephiroth blinked once, disturbingly calm considering what had just happened. "Leave. I will join you once you have ascertained the identity's of our intruders." Kadaj folded his arms and walked out with a stubborn, child-like pout on his face, Loz and Yazoo nodded their heads in apology at their silver haired leader then turned to follow Kadaj, closing the doors behind them.

Sephiroth slowly slid out with a dull popping sound then turned the blond around in his arms to face him. "My apologies for that little interruption, and those cruel lies. You are so much more than this..." he murmured almost lovingly as he let his fingertips trail over his prize's sweet creamy hips, subconsciously licking his lips at the idea of devouring every inch of milky warm skin laid out before him. Cloud didn't respond, he only looked down towards the ground, avoiding eye contact. Sephiroth kneeled down and slid his mouth over the blond's half limp member.

"nnn-" Cloud unwillingly moaned as the ex-Generals warm, soft tongue traced around his tip and darted in and out of the small slit. He slowly slid down the blond's cock until his lips let it slide out with a familiar plopping sound. "Mmmm...you taste so good". The Silveret stood to his feet again and let his tongue trace circles around the small rosy buds protruding from the pale skin of his prize's chest. "Does that feel good?" he murmured, rolling the sensitive flesh around in his teeth, the blond replied with a gasp.

Sephiroth snaked a hand around his captive's pale toned thigh and pushed it up against the lounge arm. With his free hand he guided his hardened length to the blonds entrance and past the first ring of muscles, once he was in, he thrusted forcefully until he was entirely sheathed in the warm tight heat. Cloud grunted as he tried to tolerate the sharp pain and subtle notes of pleasure that stirred in his nether region. Yet again Sephiroth pulled out, but only after one thrust. He then took Cloud by the hand and walked him over to the large decadent bed in the middle of the room.

The Silveret slowly laid himself down on the bed and left his bare legs open, his well endowed cock jutting skyward. "Take a seat." He ordered as he tapped his hips like an owner taps a seat for his pet. Cloud hesitantly stared down at the massive length, it looked much bigger now then it had before, he couldn't believe that stiff erected member had been inside him so many times. The blond crawled onto the bed, shooting Sephiroth one last wary glance before swinging one leg over the man's hips. Every action the captive made was slow, as he tried to deliberate every possible means of escape.

Then it hit him, this unwanted intruder would distract Sephiroth, hopefully enough for him to escape undetected...but he knew the monster beneath him would not leave this room until he got what he wanted. He had himself propped up on his knees, staring off into space as he kept working on possible escape routes in his head, when a finger which belonged to two long slender hands planted on each of his ass cheeks breached his entrance. Cloud let out a shocked yelp as he returned to Reality.

The silveret grinned up at the fearful blue eyes, now paying full attention to him. "That is more like it, my sweet prize. Focus on me. I am your world now." He pulled his finger out and began tracing soft gentle circles around the ring of bruised and beaten muscle that took his daily abuse. The intrusive finger then began thrusting in and out roughly, searching for the boy's sweet bundle of nerves. "Ahh..." Cloud hissed as the finger reached it's very hilt, probing and probing, causing the blue eyed beauty to start sobbing gently.

"Well if you insist on being that way, then we won't consider your needs, let us get straight to mine." Sephiroth started nudging himself into the warm heat, stopping when only his tip was inside. "Good...now sit down on me." He murmured, eyes already glazing from pleasure while he rubbed gentle circles around the blonds ass cheeks. Cloud took a deep breath, knowing what he had to do, 'you have no choice...it's not your fault' he kept trying to tell himself this was rape, that he had no control, but all he felt when he had to actually force himself onto the silver haired demons length was that it was his fault, that he was now the instigator...he was now leading.

It made him sick to his stomach. Cloud shakily exhaled as he began to wiggle his hips, and push himself down onto the huge organ inside of him. When he reached just over the half way mark he felt the tip of his captors cock pressing firmly against what felt like the entrance to his colon, the blond let out a whimper, daring to speak. "It won't go any further..." he murmured meekly, disgusted with how weak and fragile his own voice sounded. Sephiroth chuckled boisterously, "do I have to do everything for you?" he firmly clutched onto his pets soft hips and with all the force he could muster, forced Cloud down until his balls were touching the boys entrance.

Cloud let out an agonized scream as tears poured down his face, he let himself fall forward until his face was pressing against Sephiroth's chest, his body completely limp, unmoving except for the violent sobs rolling through his body. "See? You just need to force that stubborn colon to open up and it fits no problem." He ran his hand through the golden spikes that tickled his chest. "And how indescribably perfect does it feel? Having me so far inside of you? Does it feel like pure heaven?" Sephiroth whispered at the boy, knowing he himself felt as though he was in pure heaven.

"Time to move." He announced triumphantly to the shaking boy, grabbing his hips once more and attempting to pull the slim blond up, longing to have him slam down again. "Ahh!" Cloud yelped, clamping his muscles down as tight as they would go around the long member lodged deep within him. The blond , wrapped his arms around the man he hated the most, clutching to him, for fear of being moved on the length spearing him. Cloud let out more violent sobs, his muscles massaging tightly around Sephiroth, earning a deep ragged moan from the man, "Oh Cloud...stop...I'm going to..." he moaned again, trailing out into bliss, forgetting what he had been saying.

Sephiroth pried the boy off of him, so he was sitting upright again, blue eyes dampened with tears, the face Cloud was pulling reminded him of a young child having to leave their mother at preschool for the very first time, so innocent and beautiful...that was his favorite thing about Cloud. The raw innocence he saw, the way that no matter how many times he took Cloud as his own, broke him, that innocence was never tainted, constantly pure.

He raised the sobbing blond up to the very tip of his length, until his entrance was only concealing the head. "You can do this..." Sephiroth whispered, "nice and fast, swallow me up in one go, other wise I will have to help you again." Cloud was shivering in fear as he looked down at the hips he had to sit on, it seemed unbelievably far down. He closed his eyes, channelling all of his focus then opened them, glaring into the green eyes watching him with amusement, taunting him, anticipating the idea of causing Cloud pain. He hated that man, that much he was sure of.

Cloud forced his hips down with one powerful movement, screaming out as he swallowed the entire length up in one move, when he was sitting down on the General's lap again, he began deeply breathing, trying to catch his breath and steady himself as the pain hit him in constant waves, vibrating up his spine. "Mmmnm." Sephiroth moaned in approval, "keep going!" he urged, rolling his hips underneath the boy, trying to push him to move. Cloud shook his head tearfully, "please no more...I just can't..." he whimpered, the pain finally becoming too much for him.

Sephiroth growled, clearly annoyed. "Fine. I will have to finish myself..." he picked himself up sitting directly under Cloud now, he crossed his legs. He then placed his arms on the blonds hips, forcing them up with much more control than before. He brought Cloud down with a slam, earning screams and desperate begs from the boy, "you know, Cloud..., I finally figured it out...the Geostigma and Jenova cells inside of you cause you to heal, extraordinarily fast, any other partner would have loosened considerably by now...but not you...your body still hugs me tightly, sucks me in so hungrily, I love it, it is like you are eternally a virgin. Eternally my pure, innocent little lamb.

[Aaaaand I'm going to stop it right about there. Because I love to hear you all beg me for more. It will please me. What can I say? Torturing you beautiful readers is what gives Kyle's life meaning.

Who is this intruder? Just how long will Sephiroth keep making Cloud play musical chairs on his lap? Find out when I write it!]


	16. A little too Easy

[Twists! Lots and lots of twists! Twister! There's a twist. Cloud and Sephiroth should play twister. Naked. Without a twister mat...Have sex. Enjoy!]

Cloud's blue eyes widened, "W-what are you talk-talking about...?" he grimaced through the pain causing Sephiroth to laugh in his deep baritone voice, "Honestly Cloud..." he moaned as he raised his blond up again, then brought him down to the hilt, earning more cries and whimpers from the blue eyed boy. "How can you be so naive? It is so simple. Your body heals itself, tightens, effectively restoring your virginity every time, is it not unbelievably amazing?"

Sephiroth grasped his captive's hips harder, manoeuvring the boy upwards again, repeating the process of slamming him down yet again. This continued for what seemed like forever, the pain blurring Cloud's perception forced him to lost track of the time that passed, was it seconds? Minutes? More? Finally he felt a familiar explosion of warmth coat the inside of his colon, then his limp body was lifted from the organ impaling him and moved gently to the bed.

"My dear prize, regretfully we will have to stop here, I must attend to the intruder." He pulled himself up into a sitting stance and ran his cool fingertips over Cloud's flushed cheek and along his jawline once. The General then sighed dejectedly and stood from the bed, leaving Cloud breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. He swiftly re-dressed himself, not even a hair out of place, the complete opposite of Cloud.

His blond spikes were glued to his forehead with sweat, his eyelids were heavy and his knuckles were white from his hands being balled into fists. He was the epitome of exhaustion. "This will not take up much time, merely a simple execution, then we can continue playing*". Before the blond even had a chance to process, Sephiroth had abruptly walked out the door, closing it behind him, the sound of something heavy clicking, most likely some type of lock.

After approximately ten minutes of staring at the door, Cloud attempted to sit up only to be stopped by an intense pain...how long did this special healing process Sephiroth had been ranting about take too start working. His entire lower half was in writhing pain, it felt like flames were dancing up his spine and there was glass around his entrance. He gathered all of his energy and rolled towards the edge of the bed until he fell over the side, landing with a painful thud.

Shakily, the boy managed to support his slim frame on all fours, he turned warily to face the door. Though the room wasn't particularly large, every movement he made in his current state was agonising. The door seemed miles away, not to mention Sephiroth could come back any moment, the door was most likely locked and if the demon of a man saw that he had even attempted escape, his punishment would be unimaginable, considering the nightmares he had endured just from minor insolence in the past few days.

Still...if he didn't atleast attempt an escape, the only other option would be to lay there forever while Sephiroth has his way with him...over and over...the mere thought of it made the boy shudder in disgust. The idea of it fuelled him with the strength to slowly crawl towards the door. When Cloud reached it, he weakly managed to lift himself to his feet, muffling the pained cry, not knowing just how far it might echo in this house. He jiggled at the handle, letting out a defeated groan, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

He let his head fall in defeat. As he did, something shiny caught his eye. Sephiroth's belt? One large key attached. This couldn't be the key for the door, Cloud knew there was absolutely no way, it was too easy. It had to be the wrong key. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the crippling defeat he was about to experience. The blond grabbed the entire belt and manoeuvred the key into the door turning it slowly, the loud clicking sound of the lock releasing made him jump.

Cloud was completely frozen in place, the key had worked, it took a few moments for that fact to register. Timidly, the boy pushed open the door, his eyes scanning for any other presence, the bare looking hallway was completely deserted. He knew he was upstairs, he had gained that much knowledge from looking outside the window in his previous unsuccessful attempt at freedom. The blond moved carefully towards the stairs, constantly willing his feet to remain silent. "Okay." He breathed to himself, trying desperately to calm his nerves.

The hope that had just begun to light within him was extinguished as he saw a flash of silver hair at the bottom of the staircase. He let out an involuntary squeak, which caused the other person to turn around. It was Kadaj, glaring at him with scrutiny. Cloud's heart began hammering in his chest, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. "Are you attempting an escape?" Kadaj interrogated, not even needing to know the answer. "Follow me." He ordered the blond, Cloud knew it. This was it. He was being taken to Sephiroth, his friends would be killed and so would he.

When they finally stopped, Cloud lifted his gaze from his feet to see Kadaj holding what looked like an old, rarely used back door. Completely different in design to the front door he had come in. "Run. I'm granting you your freedom...Things were better without you, Sephiroth will be much better off without you." Cloud stared at the other wide eyed, this couldn't be happening, he could see some kind of lush forest, the sky, the wind, birds...grass. He had never thought he would see it again, and it was thanks to Kadaj? "Th-thank you! Thank you so much!" the blond sobbed loudly. "Shh!" Kadaj hissed, "Just leave, Sephiroth will find out your missing soon, there's a village only thirty minutes that way by foot...if you run." He pointed towards the horizon. Cloud nodded once in appreciation, before running off in the direction Kadaj had pointed to, finding his body had begun healing, making running a lot less painful. How long did he have? Would Sephiroth catch him? The mere thought made him run faster.

[Ohh no. Cloud's escaped! And I still haven't told you the intruder! But atleast you know how long Cloud played musical chairs on Sephiroth's lap. Answer: Not long enough.

ATTENTION MY LEMON-STARVED MUSICAL CHAIR LOVING SEX-MINIONS!

There's a new Sephiroth/Cloud fic I'm in the process of editing. There shall be mucho sex...oh! Teaser, for I love to tease ya! Expect this one up within 24 hours! Plus, You Are Mine will be updated! Kyle's missed you sexy sexy readers.]

**My heart was racing in my chest, standing on the Shinra Training Grounds, in line with all of the other cadets. My eyes were darting around wildly, absorbing all of the unbelievable atmosphere, all my life I had dreamed of being here. "Welcome new cadets." An elderly man in a dark suit bellowed, he was standing on an impressive stage, though I found it unfair to think he was asked to address us, as sitting next to him comfortably was quite the attention grabber.**

**My eyes panned over them, light red hair and sparkling blue eyes shimmered with amusement, they of course belonged to Soldier First Class Genesis Rhapsodos. Sitting next to him with a far more evident smile as his lips moved, saying something indecipherable from this distance, was Soldier First Class Angeal. The younger Raven haired man sitting next to him in First Class gear he had never met, but the man on the very end, wearing an expression of firm disinterest was THE General Sephiroth, Hero of Gaia.**

**Cloud inwardly scolded himself for not noticing until now that he sat there, stoic. "Due to cutbacks and the growing crisis in Wutai, we have had to recruit as many Cadets as possible, including recruits of only fifteen years age, contrary to our usual sixteen years or above policy." Cloud glanced around him, none of the other boys looked anywhere close to his age, all much taller and more muscular then him, his cheeks immediately flushed red with humiliation.**


	17. FAQ Because I'm that cruel

.

Okay here goes, this is kind of like a F.A.Q to answer questions I'm so sick of hearing, that I just couldn't care less about answering individually and frankly questions I've found so hilarious that I just couldn't resist sharing with you frankly irresistible readers.

**The Gang Rape by Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo and Sephiroth is unbelievable, Sephiroth wouldn't share Cloud.**

He is not sharing! I don't know how people can't pick this up, Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo are just remnants...parts of Sephiroth...if I was really going for realism and not just constant naked horizontal hokey pokey then the remnants wouldn't exist...at least not Kadaj that's for sure. Sharing would be if I grabbed Genesis and chucked him on Cloud too.

**Why are their inconsistencies in some chapters, like when Cloud's wrists/ankles are broken then not, or when he somehow wakes up differently to when he fell asleep?**

I have explained this...TWICE! I hate repeating myself, and this makes it the third time. In the Sephiroth version of this fic, 'You Are Mine' which I'll admit is slower than Loz right now, it will explain every little inconsistency. That's why they are there, their sole purpose...like yours is to sit their and take it while I mind-rape you with my fanfics. But seriously...do you think I just write whatever comes to mind? I do put SOME thought into my fics you know.

Now to anticipate my next question...

**WHAT? I got an email saying I have an update and instead I get this shit? Why Kyle? Do you hate me that much?**

I'm sorry! A real updates coming I promise! Study has been really intense but Christmas break is a happy time so trust me, I'll be shoving a lot in your stocking. A lot. I could never hate you, I love you...that's why I wrote Belonging you sexy things, and you love me...that's why you review you sexy things.

Now for some random comments of mine about some reviews I've gotten. 

I love how I've changed the view of musical chairs for so many of you, speaking of which...anyone up for a game of musical chairs? Dibs on being the chair!

Don't read my whole Fanfiction then leave a review saying 'eww' or 'that's disgusting' It's only happened a few times, but why for the hard love of Cloud would you read the whole thing then write that? Could it be you really liked it? There's hard rape from the very start of this fic, if you hated it that much why does it say chapter 12 under your review hmm?

That's about everything, don't worry...my update will come, when you least expect it, when you can't fight back. The updates coming. Hard.

I know.


	18. Silent Sacrifice

[Quick update! I know, how unlike me! This chapters a little different, it offers flashes into whats happening with Sephiroth, it's all random and what happens between the flashes won't be revealed until You Are Mine eventually gets there. Anyway a few of you seemed to show some interest in a few things that have happened in this chapter...what I cannot say, I am a man of mystery. And it's an apology for that little FAQ I pulled on you. I can't stand to think I've upset you my pretties.]

Cloud's mind spun as his face collided with the ground, it took him a few moments to realise his feet had failed him and he was face first in the dirt. A loud sob cracked violently from his raw, dry throat. The dehydration was causing his consciousness to waver, 'how long has it been?' the question echoed seamlessly in his mind, the blond rolled onto his side, curling his legs up into his naked form, trying his best to cover himself...he felt so tired.

The warmth of the sun made his eyelids heavy and his skin tingle, Cloud trembled as his mind screamed at him, begging him to move, to stand up...to just get as far away from the hell he had escaped as he could. His body wouldn't hear it though, every slight movement the blond tried to make ended in failure, it was like his body was too tired to even listen to his mind.

Sephiroth gave a forceful smile towards the uninvited guest, "Though I appreciate your loyalty, and the fact you made the decision to betray him by remaining silent with the knowledge you have gained, I can not oblige you. You see Cloud is indeed mine now and though it appears you have our best interests at heart, I can not allow such risks to take place. Not when there is so much to lose." Sephiroth strummed his long slender fingers on the arm of his chair, eyeing his unwelcome intruder with distain.

"Kidnapping a person isn't as easy as it used to be, old friend...it really couldn't hurt to have me on side..." the man grinned back at Sephiroth, lounging lazily in the chair...the man acted so at home...despite the fact the ex-General could kill him in the blink of an eye. "Cloud Strife...Nineteen years of age...Ex-Shinra corporation cadet...Worked for AVALANCHE...very high on Rufus Shinra's priority list...It would be quite beneficial to my career and standing if I delivered the boy to him."

There was no village. There couldn't be. Cloud had been running for much longer than thirty minutes...it felt like it had been at least two hours. Kadaj hadn't lied to him...had he? The boy shivered despite the mind-numbing heat, his lips were chapped and his body was heavy. Did Kadaj know there was no village? Had he condemned Cloud to wander the wilderness until he eventually died of dehydration? The blond didn't care...after the torment he had been through he wanted to die.

Everytime Cloud closed his eyes, nightmares flickered in his mind.

Silver hair

Green eyes

The devils smile

Cold hands touching him

Caressing him

Violating him

Destroying him

He might not hold the physical evidence, but his very core was scarred. The pain of being impaled by every inch of Sephiroth's...the image of the man's erect length made Cloud dry heave, thankful for the fact his stomach was empty, he curled into a ball, letting the dehydration take his mind. He was tainted, poisoned and stained. Every moment of innocent and happiness was stripped from him. He just wanted to die, only then would he be cleansed.

"One glance. Then you will take your leave. Agreed?" The silver haired man stood outside the door that led to his quarters, where his little blond lay in wait. "But of course...I know you have the boy so I am no more of a risk if I see the child...call it indulging my curiosity." The silver haired man let out a sigh and moved his hand to the handle of the door, pushing it in slightly as he twisted the key. The door creaked open and the smug smile on Sephiroth's face morphed into one of abject horror.

"Cloud!" he stalked towards the bathroom and flung the door open, there was nothing. "Cloud, where are you!" he stormed out of the bathroom to see the intruder leaning casually on the doorframe with a very amused smirk plastered on his face. "Did your little bird break free of his cage?" The one winged angel walked over to the other man and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pushing him up against the doorframe, "was this you? Did you do this?"

"No! But I can help! I tracked him here...allow me to retrieve him, you did state you were with him right before you came to see me, correct? So he could not have gone far." Sephiroth loosened his hold on the man silently, "Trust me dear friend, I shall obtain your charge and return him to you. What does the boy look like?" Sephiroth let out a low growl and let the man go completely. "Blond hair. Blue eyes. No Clothing" The silver haired man muttered as he glanced down at the tattered clothes Cloud had left behind.

"Very well, mark my words, dearest friend. By sunset you will have your boy back, and I will have no doubt gained your trust again." The intruder ran a gloved hand through his hair, "I will locate Cloud, consider him my gift to you... To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the sands, the seas, the skies. I offer thee this silent sacrifice." Sephiroth tightened his eyes as he stared at the redhead, "If I ever discover it was you, Genesis."

[So based on the reviews I'm thinking most are going to be very into the idea of Genesis...I won't spoil anything but there will be scenes...of a sexual nature...sort of...you'll just have to wait and see now won't you...I love to hear you all wanting it...so review.]


	19. Pleasure is the greater pain

[Okay I have had some really...nice...reviews lately, my personal favorite being from these people, who I owe a thanks to and bla bla... Kyle is about to do some intense rambling for a while...if you're just here for the sex, it's lovely weather for a good Cloud fucking. So go ahead and scroll down, this is mainly just so everybody doesn't think I'm an ignorant bastard. You're reviews actually are what keep me going...no matter how slowly.

xxLivingPuppetxx234: My writings been called a lot, never beautiful, it's actually really flattering, I've read some of Mitts work myself, so I know what a compliment it is, ironically I'm yet to read Breakdown, now I want to. My favorite part of your review is that you liked the thought in each sex scene, I just feel most fics on here seem to have one good lemon then go soft or rush every sex scene after, I really don't want to bore anyone with the same lemon over and over...it is hard to mix it up but when it's Cloud and Sephiroth...it's fun to play.

XxFenrir's HeirxX: Oh Gaia, I think I love you too. Watch out though, my love hurts, Haha. Alot. –serious face-

She who quacks alot: I am twisted, you have no idea what ideas I have for this fic, what unbelievable lemon ideas I want to do, but I'm pretty sure those ideas could get me in some serious trouble, still I plan to do a few, I hope you can handle it...if you're as twisted as me I'm sure you can.

Panty: Anybody who stands up for me like that deserves their Genesis/Cloud moment, It'll happen once because I can bet you when Sephiroth finds out, he'll neuter him for touching our helpless little blond. Seriously though that was very cool, (being a man-damsel in distress is just the image I wanted haha) And yes I remember you wanted Cloud to give our One Winged Angel ...well...head...as you called it...mouth whoopee...as Kyle would prefer to call it.

Jammy8694: I'm glad you keep reviewing, I know I haven't replied but wow, am I flattered to know I'm your first rape...fic. If you ask me there's nothing wrong with sick and twisted, if there was then everything I love would be wrong...everything.

Emriel: I'm a tease? I have no idea what you're talking about, it's not like I leave these cliffhangers to torture any of you...no not at all. –evil grin-

IceTsuki: If you're trying to say you think I would actually come to your house, break in and watch you sleep while I smell your hair and take pictures of you for the shrine I have of you in my basement...wait that was supposed to be a list of things I WOULDN'T do if you gave me your address? Disregard all of that, I'm afraid I would most definitely do all of the above.

To all the rest of you, thanks for your reviews, these are just the ones I had to reply to right now, but as a big thank you/warning here's a heads up as to what the rest of the fic will hold, rape...(obviously) Double-Penetration, one Forced handjob, Oral lemon, and the most shocking of all I'm still deciding on...it involves a toy...doing more than it's designed purpose...I'll see if you all can handle the next few chapters before I go throwing something like that at you though.

Genesis couldn't help but scoff at the small blond's complete lack of an attempt to cover up his trail, "Well now Cloud Strife, that was just too easy, a challenge would have been much more entertaining." The red haired man kneeled down and pulled out his flask, turning the boy over with his free hand. He stopped to run his eyes over the blonds features. "my, you are quite the captivating angel, are you not?" Cloud let his bleary eyes flutter open halfway to squint at the source of the muffled words. "Here, drink." He placed the flask at the soft, tender pink lips. "Drink angel." Cloud gazed up in deep confusion, unable to get a clear view of who this person was. Was he saved? Had somebody found him? He drank deeply, suckling timidly, like a delicate infant. Genesis couldn't help but marvel at the gentle, feminine features, and angelic innocence the boy held.

"Wha-" he choked out before breaking into a fit of coughs, Genesis scooped up the boy in his arms, holding him up halfway. "Hush now, beautiful one." He ran a gloved hand through feathery soft blond spikes. "Ahh the complexity, one thinks one can resist the forbidden fruit, but when the untouchable is laid out for the tasting, one can not help but feel the uncontrollable urge to sample that which is forbidden."

The blond had absolutely no idea what the man was rambling nonsensically over, his hearing had started to clear up and his vision was returning as the midday sun had passed and the sky had greying clouds scattered about. "I cannot taste you, but touching you would cause no harm." He let his wide blue eyes scan the man, he knew of Genesis Rhapsodos, he was a man of fame, with many adoring fans...the irony being that Cloud had always been much more fanatic about the General.

His musing about the man came to a screeching halt as he felt a hand wrap around his flaccid member and a thumb rub in circles over the tip. "Ahhoh...stop..p-please..." the boy forced out through a moan, it felt good. He couldn't deny it, but it still felt like a violation, whether it was pleasure or pain, nobody had a right to toy with his body as they pleased. "Oh come now, I am not even taking any pleasure from you, I am only giving...are you not appreciative of my generosity? If you are Sephiroth's alone, how could I possibly resist you?"

"I'm not his...I..." his voice trailed off and his bright blue eyes rolled slightly as Genesis began quickening his pace, moving his hand up and down the silky, sensitive length which swelled quickly in his palm. His eyes were rheumy as he stared up at the man who was toying with his body like it was some kind of tool to be used, this was just as bad as the pain that Sephiroth caused, because just like before Cloud was helpless to stop what was happening.

Although in a way this was worse, because he couldn't stop himself from involuntarily thrusting into the hand that moved around him with expert precision. And those moans his own lips betrayed him by spilling out, they were even worse. Why? The pain reminded him his situation wasn't his fault, when it was pleasure the feeling of helplessness was ten fold. He found himself actually wanting the pain back, associating pleasure with his situation was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Wishing for tomorrow... my soul shatters. My pride is broke. My wing is broken. I am no longer able to fly...Tell me...do you really think you will escape your cage...you are in the middle of nowhere." His pace sped significantly, the appendage in his hand swelling painfully and dripping with pre-cum, clearly on the edge of release. "Tell me you want me to continue...Cloud." he stopped his movement, leaving the boy right on the edge.

"I don't want any of this...please...I ju-just want to go home...please let me go home. I t-thought I could be the hero...now I'm not even a person...h-he hollowed me out...I have nothing left...for you to take...he took it all." The smile on the red heads face changed into a scowl, "Of course...he always got everything...you may be an empty shell...but he wants you...which means you must be mine and mine alone."

Cloud shook his head, "He'll kill you before you even decided on taking me...That much I know. I won't ever tell you I want this...I barely know anything about you...but I can already see you have the mentality of a four year old, wanting a toy just because your brother has it." For a brief moment Genesis sat back and stared at the blond in shock, his mind working to register the uncharacteristically aggressive words the tiny blond had just shouted out.

Once his mind finally snapped back he pulled his hand back and slapped the youth across his cheek, right below his crystal eye. "How dare you compare my mentality to a four year old?" He grabbed the blond and flipped him over, "I would watch those words Angel" he pressed his groin against the younger boys hips, effectively pinning him against the ground beneath them. "A beautiful Angel like yourself should be careful who he angers, lest he be taught a lesson."

[I love how dramatic Genesis is to write! Anyway because I don't like leaving cliffhangers...I think now's a good time to stop...don't you agree my Angels?]


	20. Just a Taste

[I finally did it. I've decided to update! It was long and hard…but enough about what you all do to me. Ahh I kid, I kid…for I am disgusting, but I'm sure you're all used to me by now…-licks lips VERY disturbingly- Before we dive right into it…like Sephiroth does into Cloud, let me as usual get down on my knees and beg for more reviews. After all I was called a Rape God by Panty so I desire you all to bow to me...well get on your knees then, you gave me this god complex! I feel so much like Sephiroth! Anyone want to be my Cloud?]

"Get off!" Cloud renewed his struggles, despite how futile they were. His entire body froze in horror as all of a sudden a single digit began sliding in between his cheeks, after a small moment of realisation his movements became desperate and jagged as he tried to move away, not again! He never wanted to be touched down there again. "Now now, relax my dearest one, as long as I don't leave any evidence within you, and you remain silent about our little game, there is no need to fear Sephiroth discovering…what?" the latter was drenched in confusion, as he pushed his finger up against Cloud's very tight entrance, meeting with extraordinary resistance. "You still have your innocence? …So Sephiroth hasn't…How is that possible?"

He backed off of the boy with a burning curiosity, Cloud turned to look at him with wide blue eyes, unsure of how he had managed to fend off the others actions. "I was certain he desired you for sexual services….what other possible reason could it be?" The blond knew exactly when to keep his mouth closed, he wouldn't dare tell the other of his so called 'gift' otherwise known as his personal nightmare. "Well?" Genesis urged, indicating to Cloud his questions weren't rhetorical. "I…don't know…" he lied, his breath hitching as his heart raced, thrumming savagely in his chest, absolutely sure he didn't want to be found out.

"Is that so?" The redheads confused smirk morphed into one of utter amusement, "That is all well and true my angel, yet I feel like there is something else you are yet to tell me." Bright blue eyes flashed up at him fearfully. "You don't understand!" Cloud insisted, "Try me." Genesis interjected. Placing his hand around the half-hardened length of the smaller boy as he did and pumping it in a slow pace. "…please just stop..I-I can't-" his words were slurred between heavy panting and pleasured moans, his entire naked body tensing and locking, trying futilely to resist the pleasure his body involuntarily began to react to.

"I will not stop Angel, until you explain." His pace quickened causing Cloud to unconsciously thrust jaggedly into the others expert hand. "Ungh…" The blond grunted as his breathing became shallow and irregular and his heart began to thump in his ears. "I'm n-not a virgin! Please just sto-ahh!" Genesis inwardly admired how beautifully vocal the boy was when he was approaching sexual release, "Oh come now precious one! Why taint such incandescent lips as thine by poisoning me with your false truths?" his pace quickened and his grip tightened, pre-cum oozed from the tip of the smaller cock, the entire organ reddened and swollen, ready to explode, Genesis licked his lips hungrily.

The clothed man leaned his mouth down to teasingly toy with the sensitive, leaking tip with his tongue. Even if the boy was a Virgin, a lying virgin, it was still to irresistible to pass up…tasting that which belonged to his long time friend and rival. Not to mention Shinra was stupidly shoving money at him to do it. He was getting paid to do what he loved, deception. The small blond really did taste utterly unique, normally he was not an admirer of the taste sexual fluids held but this was different, he lapped over the slit at the boys tip hungrily before swirling his tongue down to the base and teasing along the underside of his length, which was ready to burst.

With one more expert lick he felt the tasty organ twitch before spurting a different taste all together into the back of his throat, he swallowed very eagerly. Genesis slid the now flaccid cock out of his mouth, claustrophobically sliding up the beautiful boy's body until his chest pressed against the others. Lidded blue eyes stared back at him weakly, unable to muster anymore resistance as he reeled from his state of pleasure.

"Okay now the time has come. Tell me what it is Sephiroth takes from you my love?" Cloud wrinkled his nose at the others words, "He takes everything." The boy bit back, "Just let me go!" he insisted, "you can do the right thing.." he added in a weakened whisper. Genesis analysed the beauty's expression before heaving a deep sigh and standing to his feet, yanking the blond up with him as he did. "Come now. Let's go, you're owner is missing you deeply. Perhaps the next time we meet you will be more divulging…as for now you are returning home to Sephiroth."

Cloud struggled to no avail when the other mentioned Sephiroth. His owner? Home? No…he couldn't go back to that place…but the other was far too strong, he was beginning to feel that he was extremely weak compared to Sephiroth and Genesis, he used to think he at least stood a small chance against the mako made gods, but lately he felt that even a gust of wind could destroy his frail and weakening body, perhaps it was the fact his very spirit had been destroyed…perhaps he no longer felt there was any meaning in trying to go on…to hold hope.

"But my Angel, dare not to tell Sephiroth…mark my words…you will regret it if you do." Cloud looked away solemnly as he was dragged into the others arm, black feathers surrounding them as a wing protruded from his back. What good would it do telling Sephiroth…that would require acknowledging the others existence, something he would prefer not to do as long as was humanly possible. Genesis took the boys silence as agreement, knowing the boy would have to be incredibly idiotic to cross him.

They landed on the familiar balcony, high up in the walled in domain, Cloud's head was spinning at the unsettling flight he had just experienced. Genesis tugged him unceremoniously through the doors, his wrists feeling tender and sore from the powerful grip he was held in. A loud footstep sounded from next to the bed causing both men to look reflexively towards the sound, "Well. What took you so long." A deep baritone voice coming from the General stated, more of an accusation then a question. He strode past Genesis and yanked the petite blond from the redheads grasp. "As for you…if you thought your punishment could not of been worse than last time, you are sorely mistaken. I will make sure you never even attempt to leave this place again…you are mine Cloud…and you always will be."

[So apparently Cloud's punishments going to be far worse than the punishment he endured back in 'Punishment' And believe me Sephiroth's right there…I have a feeling the next chapters going to leave our little blond prisoner very sore…not to mention I'll be attempting something most likely way more extreme than anything on this sight…lets hope you all can handle it…it's going to be very rough. But come on you must be into those kind of things if you managed to read this far! Review! Makes Kyle happy in his pants as always!]


	21. Indulgence

It had seemed like so long since Cloud had been left in that room, no...that prison, that had become his personal hell. His escape had been so short-lived, and yet again he sat on the very same bed, with sheets stained from the memories of unspeakable things that had happened within them, if only symbolically atleast. The moment Genesis had brought Cloud back, Sephiroth had instructed him to remain on the bed, in his nudity, and await his return.

His gathering of barings screeched to a halt as the door opened and his tall captor entered with an indecipherable smile spread over his features. "How ironic...you now know how to obey orders...still if you believe that redeems you of requiring punishment for your previous indescrepencies, you are direly mistaken my prize." The blond opened his mouth to say something but decided against it as nothing came to mind to argue with...he had lost the resolve he had possessed so easily before.

"Though I am feeling rather...gracious...and you are behaving rather well now, so my love, you can choose your punishment. Pain or pleasure?" The ex-General questioned with amusement, this puzzled Cloud to no end, he had a choice? The obvious answer would have been pleasure, but the pleasure was always worse...it made him feel as if he was an equal partner in the act rather than just the victim...but on the other hand it was always better than the searing pain Sephiroth seemed to enjoy putting him through so very much.

"P-pleasure?" he answered questioningly, already regretting his words as he saw the eyes of that demon light up with excitement. Without a moments hesitation, Sephiroth strode towards Cloud, climbing up onto the bed, he pushed his blond gently backwards and placed his head between the boys slim thighs. The silver-haired man immediately engulfed the hardened cock within his mouth, being that it was small in comparison to his, it fit quite easily. Sephiroth began sucking heavily, drawing on his boy and revelling in tasting his angel.

He ravished the small slit at the blond's tip, darting his tongue in and out, that was why the boy was unsurprisingly nearing his orgasm, something Sephiroth could easily see in the way the boy bucked his hips and let out a string of nonsensical moans. "St-stop! No more!" Cloud attempted to protest, his body had barely been exposed to a few minutes of his captors mouth before it was ready to release, it was degrading and mind-shattering. The blond's entire body writhed in spasms as his orgasm washed over all too soon.

Sephiroth continued suckling dutifully on the steadily deflating member, swallowing every drop of his fluids that came with his release. Once he was sure he had stopped leaking he expected the one-winged angel to stop, but he just kept on sucking and at a cruel and harsh pace, not even slowing for Cloud to recover. "I've already...I'm done! S-so stop now! Please! It's starting to hurt..." The older man did not pause to even argue with the boy, he just dug his fingernails deeply into the boys slim hips when he made to push him off, therefore latching himself firmly to the boy and warning him not to attempt a struggle.

The warning worked and Cloud whimpered both at the pain of the fingernails in his hips and the continually pumping mouth. The blond had swelled to hardness yet again, though he felt his orgasm building much faster, the clear juices seeping from his tip where immediately swallowed by the ex-General, which let him know his victim was nearing his second orgasm. He only increased his pace, wanting to bring his boy over the edge yet again. The bitter sweet tastes of his victim's juices was absolutely addictive.

"Ahh-nnnn..." Cloud cried out as his eyes glazed over and his muscles clenched, Sephiroth swallowed every drop that shot into his throat, though he expected it, it was still disappointing when there wasn't nearly as much as the first time. Blue eyes welled up with tears as to his horror his tormentor kept sucking strongly on his aching cock, it was literally beginning to sting from his nerves having no recovery time. Even if he was able to attempt pushing the man away again, at this point he was drained of all energy, his entire body was limp, bar his erection which unbelievably had become solid yet again under the torturous ministrations it was receiving.

Cloud could barely move his limbs, he was whimpering and sobbing maniacally, unsuccessfully trying to squirm away from the stinging orgasm that was slowly building up against the older mans tongue. "Please! ...Stop!" Cloud's voice was loud, raspy and desperate, his sanity felt shaky and fragile, his entire body was in a state of instability, and the steady suction on his privates was now snaking a heavy sting up his body. "I can't...I...stop...Ahh!" The blond turned his head and squeezed his eyes shut, writhing under the silver haired man's mouth as yet again heat exploded in his nether reasons.

Tears were streaming down his face, his voice was no longer being held back, though his cries had always been like music to the ex-General's ears. A guttural groan of agony came from the blond as he pressed his head backwards against the soft bedding when he felt that his captor still continued his hard sucks, though it was now numbing and he felt no pleasure building, just searing pain and numbness that alternated.

He didn't even feel Sephiroth smile around his half-hardened length as he steadily worked on the hyper-sensitive flesh in his mouth. Though after a good half an hour of work without any gratification, Sephiroth had been losing spirits. A tired and slurred moan escaped Cloud's delicate lips just before the silver haired man felt a small spurt of very thin fluid enter his mouth, he swallowed dutifully and let the very sore and red cock slip out. Cloud laid out weakly before him, absolutely exhausted, even his tears had dried and no more seemed to be falling.

The thought that he could do absolutely anything to his boy and he was to weak to even lift a finger in protest was extremely arousing, Sephiroth felt his tight leather pants tighten around his groin at the wicked thoughts that flew through his head. That was the moment he realised there was absolutely no reason he couldn't take his boy right now, he was back and it seemed very easily learnt his lesson, though there would be far more consequences for his actions, that the blond would soon see.

A low chuckle rumbled from his chest and he reached down to undo the clasp on his tight leather pants, releasing the leather prison his crotch had been trapped in. Once he had a small amount of relief he slipped off his heavy coat, shivering in the delight of his nearing conquest, his boy barely registering his gradual nudity, and not showing any reaction or fear. Unusual, but Sephiroth pushed the thought aside, for now all he wanted was to sink deep into his young lover.

He yanked down his leather pants and underwear in one go, his impatience getting the best of him, Sephiroth quickly closed the distance between himself and Cloud, happily returning to his beautiful blond. "I was worried you would not return...very worried..." Sephiroth offered in a rare moment of tenderness, though he was sure it didn't mean he would be anymore lenient on his boy. The older man laid kisses trailing the inside of the blonds thigh, lifting the leg as he did to get a better of the perfect, tight pucker he had grown so accustomed to.

As usual it looked completely virginal, and in a mock display of care, Sephiroth placed a finger against the muscle, readying to prepare his frail lover. As he was about to though, Cloud's voice stopped him, "Don't you dare..." Sephiroth lifted his head in confusion, tilting his head with a slight smirk as he stared up into bright blue eyes, filled with a hatred he was rather glad to see hadn't died. "What ever do you mean, Cloud? You act as if you do not want me..." he chided with amusement. Cloud dropped his head back down and looked to the side.

"That's not what I mean..." his small chest heaved with a deep breath as he carefully inhaled and exhaled. "I mean don't you dare try to prepare me...I'm not your lover. Don't you dare think you can justify this by doing that...go ahead and do it. But no amount of preparation will make me want this, this will always be forced...it will always be rape...that's the one thing you have no control over...you can take me as much as you want but you can never make me want you..."

Sephiroth stared at him with an absolutely straight face, his expression stoic. He seemed to be thinking over his blonds words. His darkened and serious expression stirred for a moment, his lip twitched, and then he broke out in a very genuine sounding laughter. "Oh please Cloud...dramatic today are we not? What on earth possessed you to think I care how you feel or what you think. Whether you want to or not, I can have you as much as I want, you're nothing more than a good fuck...don't forget that Cloud."

_Then why was it you went to such lengths to capture me both times?_

Cloud's thoughts echoed, the last think he thought before Sephiroth thrusted his hips forward and sank himself in the unprepared and unlubricated entrance, which caused him to be rather surprised at the almost inaudible grunt that Cloud gave in response instead of a pained scream or a single tear.

[An all you can eat Clou-ffet? Bon Appetite! I'm feeling rather French now mademoiselles...and monsieur's? Eat my French-roll and I'll butter your buns. Sacrebleu! Did I go there? Oui Oui! Now I feel like licking the cream off of some éclairs... Review to save Kyle from an endless loop of French sex puns!

I'll show you every inch of my Eiffel Tower! ... See that's your fault for not reviewing.

I want your legs with a serve of butter... Review! Save me!

I'll French kiss you...all over. You're just being ridiculous now! Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look? (Ridiculously tasty Cherie...or man-cherie!)

Review or I'll show you my dirty Mimes...we can speak with our bodies my sexy reviewers...

Okay if I had anymore I'd keep going...You got lucky this time.]


	22. Scarlet Hand

Quick reply to some reviews, a few of which I need to highlight for you...anonymously sexy people to read, or ignore me and scroll down!

Obviously thanks to everyone for reviewing, even the haters! Obviously it means I get to you, under your skin, so much that you can't leave without telling me how much you hate it, though most people only bother to leave positive feedback but the 1% that do love having a go at me, I dedicate this chapter for you. I hope it continues to offend you greatly!

HawkPool: You're rant made me VERY happy, and I'm your favourite? Are you trying to seduce me? Because I WILL remove my pants. Okay off they go! What? Oh...right you can't see...well I'll pop those back on then... _ they're still off.

Rissa: Thank you so much for your threat/review on Chapter 14, I'm glad you enjoyed over half of this, including some of the most 'rapey' scenes in the whole fic, I love when people read the majority of this and then complain forgetting I can see. It fills me with joy really. But no. I do not negotiate, I don't remember what I wrote but it stays, Fiction is Fiction.

Quick tip though Rissa kiddo, try using less capitol letters and a full stop instead of a FUCK YOU, tends to work much better when you're asking someone for something. If she complains I'll move this to another appropriate site and link you to it on my profile!

GamerGirl: I plan on around 50, since I'll admit they're tiny chapters...unlike Sephiroth. But you already know that don't you!

Phlegethorn Space: Stockholm Syndrome is a possibility, but that would need the fight leaving Cloud, and he's a fighter, that's my favorite part about him really. If you're a fan of Genesis, this chapter, you are going to LOVE.

Rabbit Keeper: You're Goats are humbly accepted, if I were to keep updating would I get more Goats then?

**OKAY THIS IS IMPORTANT! **I remember one of you reviewing recently and another inbox I got about it, It appears some of you think I'm ...of the homosexual nature due to the fact I'm a guy writing about guys...doing many things. Maybe this is a bit personal for here but better to answer the question for all of you sexy men...and women! I'm actually bisexual...why is it that I can write 22 chapters of hard sex and now I feel awkward talking about my own sexuality. Basically that means those creepy little sex puns I make are much truer, since I'm guessing most of you are...beautiful young women? One of my best friends Carina loves yaoi, so it mustn't be too crazy for girls to like this. I'm feeling rather formal now, quite. Just read the chapter and I'll see you after!]

It was odd to say the least that Cloud didn't even react with more than a grunt, the blond turned his face to the side, his pink lips pursed. "How does that feel? Do you know your place now, Cloud?" The blond continued to shift back and forth under the pressure of the powerful thrusts going in and out of his body, though he remained almost completely silent. Sephiroth grabbed his face between his thumb and forefinger and forced the boy to stare up at him. "...Yes." He stated monotonously, his blue eyes widening and taking in the mans face as it contorted in strained feelings of pleasure.

"Exactly." He pulled Cloud's leg up to gain better access and a deeper angle for penetration. Sephiroth lowered his mouth to the blonds ear and licked below the lobe. When the Generals head was lowered, Cloud was able to see behind him and saw Genesis watching with a smile playing on his features. Cloud gasped as he noticed the red haired man. At first Sephiroth was pleased to hear such a strong reaction from his boy until he heard Genesis's low voice behind him. "Well I see you are enjoying the little package I delivered, old friend."

"Genesis! I thought you were in the main hall with my remnants! Get out!" he shouted, punctuating his angry temperament with a thrust. Genesis let out a chilling laugh as he strolled over to the bed, kneeling beside Cloud who jerked his neck to stare at the man, his cheeks reddening from being stared at so intently. "Please dear friend, don't stop on my account. I am merely an innocent observer." He tilted his head as his smile faded, and his lips parted, the redheads eyes alert with interest.

Genesis extended his hand to push some hair out of the blonds face, his wrist was caught by Sephiroth's hand before he made contact. "Don't." The Silver haired man growled up at the red head, "Oh I am sorry, you would rather be left alone while you take his virginity?" Sephiroth paused mid thrust and stared up at grinning mans face, "what? What did you just say? How would you..." Without further pause he withdrew and used his knee to push himself into a standing position, staring directly at Genesis. He was completely void of clothing and his member was standing upright with arousal, Even Cloud in his cowed state had to admit to himself that Sephiroth looked very intimidating.

"How do you know that?" Sephiroth approached him swiftly, his hand shooting out to clutch at the red head's neck, his thumb digging into his wind pipe menacingly. "How!" he shouted, "Do not tempt me Genesis! Tell me now if you value your life. Did you touch him?" Genesis choked out small incoherent noises as he brought his hand up to attempt prying at Sephiroth's fingers, Genesis had not remembered Sephiroth being the powerful in their previous encounters. Something had changed, though he didn't have much time to think on the matter as his head was beginning to feel light and he had always thought the room spinning was a ridiculous expression but the floors and ceiling seemed to be moving left and right, back and forth.

"I told him I was...a virgin." Cloud interjected, Sephiroth didn't even react to the words, his hand still wrapped tightly around the throat within it. "Cloud, my little prize, do you honestly think I am that gullible?" "It's true!" Cloud argued without pause, "I was scared he would try something, it's n-not that far fetched! I mean you're interested in me, is it so crazy for me to think someone else might be! I was trying to protect myself!" The second the words had come out, his determined expression faltered as he realised just what he had done.

Where had that confidence come from, and why had it suddenly disappeared? Sephiroth thrust his hand forward, causing Genesis to be thrown into the wall, his hand catching a lamp, causing it to shatter next to him. He then turned his attention to the small blond curled up in fear on the large bed. "Feeling brave are we?" He questioned wryly, "What choice did I have? You were going to kill him!" he snapped, a sliver of his confidence seeping through, "That is none of your concern!" "No it is! If you were going to kill a human being because of me I had to step in!" Cloud did back up despite his confident tone, noticing the man advancing on him.

"Why the fuck do you care, Cloud? You do not even know him, he isn't even one of your pathetic friends that are yet to even roughly triangulate your location." Clouds eyes lowered from the terrifying man to look at the other semi-conscious redhead laying on the floor, his arm bleeding and a bruise already forming around his neck from where Sephiroth had been holding him. "I care because a life is a life, he doesn't deserve to...to d-die." The blond visibly jumped as the silver haired man let out an unexpected laugh at the other. "The irony being, he is the man that cost you your freedom and yet you still defend his life. Actually while we are on the subject of freedom...how exactly did you gain yours? Albeit temporarily but I want the truth."

Cloud couldn't believe how blasé the man before him was being, changing the subject of Genesis who lay bleeding on the floor, he didn't even appear to be conscious anymore. Was he going to die? "I think he needs medical attention! He's bleeding too much!" Sephiroth's eyes tightened as they bore into the boy on the bed, Cloud seemed to be under the impression he could decide what was important. Instead of responding to Cloud he moved to Genesis's body and picked him up by the fabric of his clothing and swinging him onto the bed, knocking Cloud into a laying position as he did. The smell of the blood seeping onto his bare skin was almost as sickening as the feeling, the man was too heavy though, and Cloud was too weak to get out from under the unaware man.

He couldn't breathe, the smell was too strong, too intense. Sephiroth was all to amused by the choking gasps the blond made as he made futile attempts to escape the heavily bleeding man pinning him down. After what seemed like an hour Sephiroth flipped the man easily off of the small boy, blood had matted and run through his blond locks, giving off a pinkish hued set of highlights that contrasted with the yellow. Cloud made gagging noises as he attempted to wipe the red fluids from his chest, gathering particularly around his left nipple.

Sephiroth was not a man with a particular fetish in bloodlust but for some reason the red covering his skin and hair and the blush of his cheeks combined with the contrast of his white skin, yellow hair and bright blue eyes was very erotic, during the previous debate they had had, his erection had deflated slightly but now at the look of his sexy young prize, his cock had sprung back to life. Cloud was distracted looking up at Genesis in distress, so he didn't see Sephiroth approach him and only noticed when his arm was yanked backwards and pushed against the bed so he was looking straight up at Sephiroth.

He placed his hands on the pale thighs, moving them to open with slight resistance, but nothing Sephiroth couldn't handle, the blond had no chance. Cloud still hadn't healed up from their half of a session moments earlier so Sephiroth found it marginally easier to thrust himself into the boy. "Nnng- S-Sephiroth! He's bleeding to death!" Despite the way it twisted the others member painfully inside him, he began to struggle, hitting his fists against the other and raising his knees to kick at him. Sephiroth grabbed his arm roughly and manoeuvred him sharply over Genesis's body, holding him down against the eerily still man.

Cloud turned his head to look at Genesis, his face blank and pale. The blond took an audibly sharp intake of breath at the site and his struggles stopped from the shock he appeared to be in. The silver haired man began to resume his thrusting, looking down at Cloud who seemed to keep his eyes fixated on the unconscious redhead's face. "Do you have a little crush on him then, Cloud?" Sephiroth bit out, punctuated by one particularly forceful thrust that moved both Cloud and Genesis against the sheets. Cloud didn't respond, he only looked up at Sephiroth with wide eyes. So Sephiroth chose to continue, "Because it appears you care all to much for what happend to him."

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows, the pain of each thrust was starting to get to him but he had made a pact that he would no longer give Sephiroth the satisfaction of a reaction that he so dearly seemed to enjoy. "Hmm...in that case Cloud, I know how I can make this much more enjoyable..." he grinned darkly, the excited glint in his eyes shook Cloud to his core, the man inside him was so unpredictable, whatever he planned was not going to be enjoyable. Sephiroth wrapped his chilled fingers around his limp cock, lying flatly to the side, He moved his fingers gently up and down for a few minutes until finally it began to stiffen slightly.

The blond wanted desperately to fight the pleasurable feelings, scrunching up his face to try and repress any moans from escaping his lips. When he had managed to get his lovers flesh partly solid, he reached over and picked up a hand with traces of blood from the cut higher above his wrist. He manoeuvred the hand into his so he could curl the fingers around Cloud's member. The small boy immediately moved his hands down to try and stop Sephiroth but he simply used his free hand to grab both of Cloud's small wrists and force them above his head. "No! Stop it!" Cloud struggled fervently, arching his back of the bed in an attempt to distance the lifeless hand being manipulated on his length away from him.

Tears surfaced in his eyes, this wasn't happening, for all he knew Genesis was dead, and he was touching him there...if he had anything in his stomach he would have vomited at the thought, but instead painful bile rose in his throat. Every movement of the fingers sent shockwaves through his core, which combined with the rough thrusts Sephiroth was making, it was all too much, Cloud couldn't keep it in. To Sephiroth's delight, Cloud finally reacted in loud sobs, yelling out and twisting to no avail against the hand and large body that had him pinned down.

Review! I know it's been forever since I updated, but it's up! Leave a review and I'll be up! Then Sephiroth will be up! Maybe even Cloud might be up! And review if you want to see if Genesis ever gets up again. It fills me with...pleasure everytime you review...mostly from my lower body...just review. I DID THIS FOR YOU! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW DOES THAT MEAN I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH? Am I too tall for you? Is my hair too black? Does my ass look fat in these jeans? Because there has to be a reason you don't review! Am I too needy?

It's because my pants are down isn't it? Because if it is I'm sorry, the pants stay down. And yes, I am Commando thanks for noticing...while you're looking down there take a look at that sexy review box, touch that review box. Stroke those keys.


End file.
